Power Exchange
by anonrain
Summary: A power exchange. In a relationship, one takes control and the other power. Jazmine knew this all to well and remembers them. A Juey story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is my newest story: Power Exchange. Please as usual read, review and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All rights goes to the rightful owners.**

 **Warning: This story contains sexual interactions and course language. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 1: As the Rains Pours**

* * *

The rain poured down in heavy droplets as the night wore on. But it was the thunder and lighting that always got Jazmine to remember.

The lights in her apartment flashed through the windows, as the thunder roared not far behind it.

Her television played a movie, one she use to watch with….

But she shook her head from the memories. It never did any good to remember those times. She had made her choice and now she had to live with it.

Jazmine laid on the couch with the remote in her hand. She left her hair in her natural curly state, her face free from make-up and wore nothing but yoga pants and a fitted sweater to combat from the cold. She had no one to look good for anymore not since…

For some reason her mind was on.. him.

She guess that it was the way she felt around him. Because for one in her life, she felt beautiful. Not a freak like the kids in school use to call her. She remember the day she first met him.

The latest thunder shook the light fixture from up above. She remember when she stare into the chandelier as pleasure course through her body. She never knew that when she first met him, he would become a huge part of her life in ways she never expected. Jazmine remember when he first met him.

She was only twelve years old when she met him. Their Granddad move across the street from them. He had two grandsons that he was the guardian for. There weren't many black people in town. Two that Jazmine knew of. Her father Tom and Uncle Ruckus of no relations.

Riley was rambunctious, annoying and a player. Believing himself to be a player. His cornrows were done to perfection because in his own words, 'the ladies love them.' They were the same age and in the same class, but Jazmine couldn't have care less. She pretty much ignored him as he did to her.

But it was his older brother that she couldn't shake. He was tall, fit for fourteen and his large afro look soft, softer than hers. But it was his eyes, his wine coloured eyes that she could never shake. The intense stare that she felt was looking into her soul. They never talk or or shared a conversation when they were younger but she always felt his stare when they went over their house for dinner.

But it was strange, when they live there there wasn't anyone that bother her since she 'knew' the boys so well. But she knew his interests, his likes and what he wanted to do. It was always fascinating to her. She didn't know why but there was something bout him.

But two years later, he left for college. When she turn sixteen, their Granddad passed away and Riley went back to Chicago to live with other relatives.

At eighteen, she started in the University of Chicago for business administrations. She wanted a change but it didn't happen that way. People weren't much different than the were in Maryland. She was alone again and relationships were far and few in between. The girls she was living with were mean and at the end every semester they kicked her out. Two girls she thought were nice to her… well let's say looks can be deceiving.

::::

Jazmine was having a hard time finding a new place to live. The dorm room she had book for was given to someone else. She had been living with others for awhile but never outstay her welcome. The two girls who she was currently rooming with were nice. Christine and Natalie were nice enough to give her their other room. They were going to take her out to a club for her ninetieth birthday. She even straighten her hair and dressed up for the night.

But it wasn't what she thought it was. She enter the club she was meeting up with the girls and loud music blasted over the d than she saw acts that would shock the mind. It was a sex club but more accurately, a BDSM club. Why would they take her here?

But she couldn't find them anywhere. She called them but no one answered. She knew than she was stood up. They were most likely laughing at her right now. She felt like crying but couldn't find the tears as she walk through to leave.

People were tied up, being whipped and the moans. For some reason the moans were doing something to her as she walked. But one made her stop. She watched as a woman standing in the middle of the room, her arms were above her head and her hands were tied up. A man was touching her in the most intimated places as her moans grew louder. He use different toys to please her as she showed her pleasure.

She couldn't tear her eyes off of them. There was something about it that was beautiful.

"Don't worry little girl I'll take care of you."

She heard someone behind her and the hairs stood up on the back of her neck. She didn't want anything to do with him.

"Sorry but I am heading home," she said quickly, trying to leave and the feeling forgotten.

But he grab her arm, "I think you are here for some fun."

"Sorry but I am not interested in participating."

"But I think you are."

"Cairo."

That voice. She knew that voice. They both turn and saw Huey standing there with his arms cross his chest, showing them off in a black fitted t-shirt. Time only did good things to him. His arms and chest were filled out and his afro was still large. But the intensity in his eyes were the same as she always remembered.

"I believe the girl said no," Huey said.

Cairo took his hand off her arm. He glared at Huey as he walked by but Huey's eyes never left him until he disappeared into the crowd.

His eyes landed back on Jazmine.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I came to celebrate my birthday but the girls I was suppose to be with didn't show up," she said honestly. She knew the best course of action with Huey was to tell the truth. He always figured out the truth. But he just stared at her, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. But she knew that she didn't belong here so it was best to leave. "Thank you for saving me but maybe it's best that I go."

Jazmine started to walk away until she felt his hand take her arm gently. She turned up looking at him, staring at her again.

She shifted under his stare until he motion her to follow him. She obeyed his command. Funny enough, it slightly turn her on. They walked up the stairs into a private viewing room and made a gesture to sit across from him.

No words were said as he still stared at her.

"What would you like for the evening?"

Jazmine jumped and saw a waitress in a tight black corset and matching mini skirt with fish net stockings.

"A bourbon neat and a glass of water with lemon," Huey said. The waitress nods and leaves.

"How does one come to a club and not knowing what it is?" he asked. The waitress came back to place both drinks in front of Huey. She quickly left before Jazmine could ask for a glass of water. Huey pushes his towards her. She nodded her head in thanks before taking a sip.

"My roommates picked the place but as I said before they never showed. But they never shown. I call them but I only got their voice mail," she said sadly.

Huey nodded his head in understanding.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm basically homeless now. And jobless. This isn't the first time this happen to me but I'll figure something out," she said.

Either said a word after that. Jazmine watch on as other acts were performing. She shifted in her seat as she felt the heat between her legs.

"What's intriguing you?"

Her eyes pulled away and meant with Huey's.

"Uh… well…" Jazmine stuttered out. She didn't know what to say about all of this.

"Be honest Jazz."

When he says her name like that the shivers were crawling down her spine.

"I… I never seen anything like this before. But it looks… Beautiful," she said, her eyes drawn back. She watch the scenes over and over again.

"Have you ever experience any type of sexual pleasure of this kind?" he asked.

Her eyes never torn away as she shook her head.

She felt him behind her as he lean down to whisper in her ear. "It's a power exchange. One person will submit as the other takes control. But the dominated will always take care of his submission. All of these relationships are based on trust. Trust is the key to them. There is no romancing but lust and pain to ensure the highest of pleasures."

She shivered harder but did not see Huey's smirk.

"Tell me Jazz, are you a virgin?" he asked.

Jazmine shook her head as she move her head away.

"But you are inexperienced," Huey stated, making Jazmine feel inadequate.

She nodded her head slowly, knowing that she may have not been a virgin but she never had those types of pleasures before.

"What happened?"

Jazmine took a deep breath in before saying a word, "I had a boyfriend who said he loved me but I was used as a bet. He broke up with me after we done it."

Tears fell from her eyes as she remember that day. Jazmine did thought she was in love but it was a joke. Just like her whole life she was a joke.

"He was a fool," Huey said.

"You are a beautiful girl Jazmine, even I can see that."

Even with the leftover tears in her eyes, she couldn't help but blush.

She met his eyes but no pity was held there, just sympathy. She wanted to change the subject and fast.

"Are… Are you a…?"

"A Dom?" he said simply. She nods her head wanting to know.

"I am," he said taking another sip of his bourbon.

"How?"

Huey's eyes looked into hers. He saw curiosity of the lifestyle he grown to like.

"I was seventeen when I discovered the lifestyle. When I met my master and his submission, they offer to show me and when I was eighteen, I was allowed to go off on my own. I enjoy this lifestyle because of my need of control," Huey told her.

She couldn't believe that Huey was involved with all of this. But it does make sense from what little she knew about him. There was something about it all was intriguing.

"If you are interested, I would like to show you something," he said finishing his bourbon in one shot, "finish your water."

Jazmine quickly drank the rest of her water and they got up. They walk down stairs and into the basement of the club. She could faintly hear the thumping of the music as they walked down a hallway with many doors. She could hear the whipping and moaning behind the doors as they came up to a large man who look like security. She wasn't going to lie, it was turning her on.

"Mr. Freeman, it has been awhile since I have last seen you," he said smiling.

"Yes it has been Tito. But I require a room," he said. Tito look over Huey's shoulder and saw Jazmine standing there. She shifted under his glances and tucks her head down.

Tito raises his eyebrow at Huey, wondering what he was up to.

"We would like to finish our conversation in private," he said. Tito gives Huey a key with a number on it. But Tito had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time he see this girl.

Huey opens the door and motions Jazmine to enter. She looked around the room, seeing so many things she didn't know what. She saw a bed with hooks and ropes around it. A standing structure in the shape of an X, a interesting looking swing and a bench that was padded.

But there was some ordinary couch and arm chairs in the colour of black. Than she heard the door closed and Huey walking towards her.

There was something about his stare that was different. But it didn't scare her but excited her. He walked around the room, entering the closet, seeing that he grab rope, the same one that was on the bed.

Huey quickly looped it through the ceiling, seeing that there was many hooks above them.

"Did you enjoy the shows above?" he asked while finishing what he was doing.

"Yes it is interesting," she said, "do you do any of that with your submission?"

Huey looked at her. She was paying attention.

"Yes if I did have one," he said.

She didn't know what to say about that as he finished. She looked at the rope, wondering what it was for.

"Where… Where are we?" she asked.

"It's a playroom. Where one can have the experiences they want," he said, "some Doms can't afford some of the luxury for their pleasure or they are new to this lifestyle. This club can provide that if you have a membership. But I do have a question for you Jazz."

The way he said her name like that gave her chills running down her spine.

He walked behind her, leaning to whisper in her ear, "Do you want to taste what they experience?"

Jazmine eyes widen. Surely he didn't offer her…

"You can say no and I would never offer but there is something about you," he said.

Jazmine thought about that. Could she trust him? She trusted so many others but something in her gut told her that she could. She really did wanted to try. But…

"What is going to happen?" she asked.

"Nothing that you are uncomfortable with. I will give you three words, Green, Yellow and Red. Go, slow down or stop basically."

"And …sex?"

Huey snorted, "I will only give you pleasure. Sex is off the table because I don't fuck anyone but my subs. You are either a trainee or a sub. But I will expect you to submit yourself to me as such. You must obey every command I give. But I will need an answer," he said.

She didn't know what came over her, maybe because she was tired of being a boring person, trying to control what she couldn't or not having anything good in her life as she unzip her dress and stood there in her white strapless bra and thong.

"I need to hear you say it," said Huey, grabbing onto the rope and tying it a certain way.

She nodded her head as Huey just raised his eyebrow.

"Yes or no Jazz."

"Y..Ye…Yes," she finally said, sealing her fate into his hands.

He gave her a smirk, "Than we begin."

He tied her hand ups and raised them above her head. Slowly, he touch her body with his hands, starting with her stomach, legs, back and arms. It was like someone was electric her with currents. Her breathing became deeper the more he touch her body.

He grabbed her hair, pulling it as her neck arches. "I don't understand why you would straighten your hair. You look much better as it was, simply beautiful."

Jazmine blushes, not use to those complaints.

He became braver and started to touch her ass and boobs over the fabric. She moan but felt his hands leave her.

"I control your moaning and orgasm. But since you never experience this before I will let that slide. But remember, I can punish you," he said. Huey began again with his touching as she closed her eyes and enjoyed what she was experiencing.

"You are very responsive," he whisper into her ear, "it is enjoyable to watch."

He played with her nipples through the fabric as he pressed himself against her ass and she moaned loudly.

Huey stopped what he was doing, leaving her there alone. She wasn't sure what she had done as she listen to him doing something.

He came back with no shirt on. Jazmine breath deeper looking at his well tone body.

"I believe you should experience what punishment feels like," he said, "what do you think Jazz?"

WHACK!

She felt him smack her backside with his hand, experiencing pain but pleasure.

"Now I want you to count every one out loud," he said, hitting her backside again.

She did as she was told. She counted out every hit on her ass she received. When they got to ten, she had tears in her eyes when he was finished. She breathed in deeply trying to control her body. But she didn't expect him gently rubbing her ass, soothing the burning sensation.

"You did so well Jazz. You should be proud," he said, "but are you alright?"

She didn't say anything, not sure if she should.

"Tell me your colour because remember, communication is key and remember you can control the situation," he said, calming her nerves and touching her gently.

But something about his punishment awoken Jazmine inside of her. She wanted more and she couldn't get enough.

"Green."

Huey chuckled, "You surprised me Jazz. And since you did so well receiving your punishment, you deserve a reward."

She heard vibrations and felt them against her clit. She tried her hardest not to moan, scream or anything.

"I want to hear you Jazz, moan, shout, scream but I want to hear you cum."

She let go and let out a loud moan as the feeling coursed throughout her body. It wasn't until she felt an orgasm ripped through her she screamed. Tears of joy fell down her face as her body went limp. Huey quickly caught her and untied her, falling into his arms. He carried her to the couch, rubbing her mould as she came down. She swears she felt one of his fingers at her opening but was too tired to care. She even thought she heard him moan. Jazmine watch him as he cleaned up, Taking the ropes down from the ceiling and taking the vibrator back to the closet. Once she came down from her orgasmic high, she quickly re-dressed herself as Huey came back with a bottle of water and two glasses of red wine. Jazmine couldn't help but feel disappointed that his shirt was back on.

"Here drink this," he said giving her the bottle of water. She quickly drank the entire bottle, surprised how thirsty she was.

Huey push a glass in front of her, taking a sip of his own.

"I need to apply your aftercare," he said, grabbing a jar off the table. She quickly raised an eyebrow at the jar. He motioned her to turn around to which she did.

"EEEKP!"

She felt something cold hit against her ass as Huey applied his aftercare. He finished with it and was more comfortable when she sat back down. Than he grabbed her wrist, giving them the same treatment, soothing her wounds. After he was finished, he gesture her to drink her wine and found that she enjoyed it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Jazmine wasn't sure what she was feeling. Because there was so many emotions running through her but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it. But one word kept running through her mind.

"Freed."

Huey chuckled, "That's a first. But it is a freeing experience."

"I'm sorry but that was the first thing that came to my mind," she said softly.

"Do not apologies. It understanding," he said, "but did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes I did. I never imagine that it would feel that good," she admitted. "like I didn't have to think or decide on anything."

"Well than you had a pretty good birthday in my opinion. Happy birthday by the way," he said taking a sip of his wine.

Jazmine quietly thanked him in more ways than one.

"But I was thinking about your problem, you being homeless and jobless."

Jazmine didn't want to think about that. It wasn't fair that her last job she got fired because he wanted his girlfriend to work with him.

"I think I may have a solution."

"What?"

"I am in need of a housekeeper. My last one I had to fired because she not only stole from me, she didn't listen to my rules. But you would be required to clean my home and cook my meals. And there will be times that I host dinner at my house so you will be in charged of that. I can offer you room and board with everything you required for school, including food, clothing and personal care. I will cover everything you need," he said.

Jazmine looked at him if he was serious but it was hard to read him since he master the blank face. There was more to this than meets the eye.

"But there's more isn't there?" she asked, taking another sip as she tried to calm down.

"You are insightful. And you are right because I am in the market for another sub."

Jazmine almost chocked on her wine when he said that, "And you are thinking that…?"

"You can become my sub? It is a possibility but I will have to train you of course but I cannot deny that you are a natural and can be amazing in this lifestyle," he said.

"But how can you afford all of …this?"

"You don't know?"

Jazmine shook her head.

"Have you ever heard of a company called GEO Incorporations?"

She nods.

"I created that company when I started college, when I was finished. It became one of the top companies in Chicago," Huey said making it sound like it wasn't a big deal. But Jazmine knew it was a big deal.

"Anyways it is getting late," he said drinking the rest of his wine and getting up. He held her up as well and left the room.

As they walked through the club again, the loud music still thumping away and the scenes were more lively. But it was different to look at now she knew what they were feeling. As they walked outside, Huey hailed a cab and opening the door for Jazmine.

"I want to make sure you get home safely," he said.

"I could have taken the subway," she said getting in.

"Than I would worry. Here," he said, giving her money and a card, "text me when you are home safely."

Huey shut the door as the cab drove off. She looked back until she couldn't see him anymore. She saw the lights on at the apartment when she arrived. She was hurt from what they did and was going to talk to them in the morning. As promise she texted Huey that she was home safe.

As she entered the apartment, both Christine and Natalie were laughing at some TV show as she walked in.

"Hey where were you?" Christine asked. Looking up.

"I ran into a friend. I thought we were going out for my birthday?" Jazmine asked.

"That was today? I thought it was next week," Natalie said, not removing her eyes from the TV.

There was no point in arguing with them because this was the only place she could live as she just walked into her room. It was small, not much bigger than a walk in closet and she didn't have much to begin with. But was it the only place she could live? She wonder about Huey's offer and should she take it.

But she didn't want to think anymore as she got herself ready for bed. But her dreams were of Huey having his wicked way with her.

:::

Jazmine felt refresh when she awoke. But she needed to get herself ready for the day. She dressed and brush her teeth in the bathroom and walked out to the kitchen.

Christine and Natalie were talking in the kitchen with another girl. They stopped once they saw Jazmine standing there. She had a uneasy feeling that something was going to go down.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Jazmine there is no easy way to saw this but we want you to move out," said Natalie.

"What? What did I do?" Jazmine asked. What is going on?

"We need to study and if you are out all night…" Christine began.

"Out all night? I thought we were going out for my birthday last night but you ditched me!" she screamed.

"See she always gets like this," Christine said to her friend.

"Seriously? I cook, clean and help you out when you need it and this is the thanks I get?" Jazmine asked.

"What are you talking about Jazmine? We do all the cooking and cleaning," Christine said pissed off.

"You know what? Forget it I'm not on the lease and good luck to you. You are going to need it."

Jazmine stormed out of the kitchen and began packing. She couldn't believe that they kicked her out using a flimsy excused. But she didn't care anymore. Everyone in her life always push her to the back as they shine. Even her own parents. She left without saying another word with all of her things.

She cried all the way to the coffee shop to figure out what to do. She had no job, no money and no place to live. She was completely homeless.

As she paid for her coffee, somehow Huey's card was in her hand with his number on it. Could she? She could do all of the things he asked for and learning more about…

Jazmine quickly dialled the number and waited.

"Freeman."

"Huey?"

"Jazmine I wasn't expecting your call so soon."

"I know but I wanted you to know that my answer is yes."

:::

The thunder roar Jazmine out of her thoughts. She remember that day well. When Huey found out that she was kicked out, he send out a car to pick her up and brought her to his home. Did she made a rash decision? Maybe but she never regretted it. Not in a million years.

###


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope everyone is having a great day! I have decided that I will upload this story every Friday because I have more time to** **write on the weekends and I can edit during the week. Anyways here is chapter 2. And please read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All rights goes to the rightful owners.**

 **Warning: This story contains sexual interactions and course language. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 2: Desire, Disappointment and Accepted**

* * *

The steam raised from the kettle on the stovetop. She was finished her work for the day but it was too miserable to go anywhere. So she stay at home, watching movies on the screen and trying to get the memories of Huey out of her head.

Jazmine removed the now hot water from the stove, making herself a tea. Her apartment was damp from the rain. She made herself dinner earlier that until she realize that it was one of his favourites. Being his housekeeper gave her the insight on what he likes and his favourites were. How he expected things done. He wasn't hard to please but the only place she wasn't allow to go was his bedroom and office. She never cleaned them because he did them himself. Thankfully, he was a vegetarian like herself so cooking was never a problem.

Jazmine through the teaspoon in the sink, angry that everything she has been doing lately always seems to remind of him. Frustrated, she watched the rain hit the window from where she was standing at the counter. It came down in sheets, like a waterfall. Another loud crack of thunder was hear as it shook the apartment.

She jumped at the sound. It was the storm that was making her remember. Jazmine hear whimpering coming from her front hall closet. She saw her little black and white Boston terrier hiding from the storm.

"Aww Moki come on out," she said trying to calm him down. But Moki wasn't having any of it. He hid deeper into the closet at the next thunder. Jazmine rescue him from a ally way one day. He was the only companion she has. Someone she could trust. But than she thought she could trust Huey.

It was always painful to remember those nights. Even the night he took her as his.

:

Should have been us

Shoulda have a fire, should have been the perfect storm.

Jazmine sang to the lyrics of the song as she was cleaning the kitchen. Dinner was cooking away in the oven, her schoolwork was finished for the day and she had time to clean up some of the rooms. She was finishing cleaning the kitchen until out of the corner of her eye, she saw Huey standing in the doorway.

"Ahh! Sir!"

Jazmine quickly turned off the music and kneel down. It was a way to show respect to one's master. But he wasn't her master… yet.

Huey shown her the lifestyle, even taking her back to the club to show her things she had never seen before. She learned about hard and soft limits and knew all of his. He taught her the different between respect and disrespect. And what could be consider punishable. Huey was a great teacher. She learned a lot of the lifestyle and it was something she wanted to pursue.

There was only one rule that was odd to her that he never will kiss her or use his mouth on her. She didn't understand why but didn't argue with him. He gave her a place to live, a job and someone she could talk to. Conversations with him were always interesting to her.

Jazmine stay kneeling as she waited for him to speak.

"Jazmine you can stand up, this is your safe zone remember?"

Oh.

She got up right away. It was a lot to learn but she was getting the hang of it. Her safe zone were the living room and the kitchen. She could speak as freely as she like but with respect.

Huey moved around in the kitchen as Jazmine finished cleaning up. She already finished setting the table for Huey in the dining room. He usually ate alone as Jazmine ate in the kitchen. It wasn't a problem for her because in her mind, they weren't roommates. She was his employee with benefits.

"I didn't think that I lost track of time," she said, checking on dinner.

"You didn't. I decided to come home early," he said taking out a bottle of water.

"Oh. Is there something about today?" she asked. She wasn't sure if there was something important.

"Actually yes," he said leading against the counter taking a sip of his water. She waited for him to answer. What was so special about tonight?

"I have made a decision about taking you as my submission," he said. She wanted to know. He tied her up, showed her to take disciple and how to breath properly to extend her orgasms. She wanted more. She wanted to call him Master.

She stay quiet, waiting for his answer.

"But you are going to have to find out tonight. Dinner will be ready at six?" he asked.

She nodded. She was a little bit pissed off that he wouldn't give her an answer right away. But that was Huey does. He doesn't let her know what is going on until they play.

"Be ready at eight tonight in the foyer under the chandelier. Wear nothing," he said, walking away, most likely to do more work until dinner time. But until than, her mind was on tonight's festivity.

:

Just before eight, Jazmine walked down the stairs towards the foyer. Huey had set rules for her to follow.

Jazmine had to go to the doctor to make sure she was in good health and was on birth control. She had chosen the shot so she wouldn't forget. Huey shown her his AIDS/STD/STI report and had her to do the same. She came back clean.

But Jazmine did have some freedom. She was allowed to choose the menu for their dinners, he even trust her to plan them. He had one already and it was a success. She also had her own choices in clothing, with a few suggestions from Huey of course.

She had to have a strict diet to ensure her energy. There was an exercise schedule she need to follow for stamina. And lastly, research on what she would and wouldn't do. But Huey helped her with that when he could. They usually have training session in her room.

He would always ensure her orgasm (if she deserves it) and they never had sex. She remember him tying her up, spanking her and correcting her, that was slighting turning her on.

But he didn't like that so she calmed herself down as best as she could as she kneel down under the chandelier as per instruction. Her hair was down in her curly state and naked as the day she was born.

She kept her head down and her eyes to the floor and waited.

It felt like eternity until she heard the clock strike eight from the grandfather clock in the foyer. Jazmine counted every dong until it came to eight. She knew it was about to begin.

It wasn't long before she heard Huey coming down the stairs. He stood in front of her and she stare at his bare feet. She did nothing as per instructed from her training. He began by walking around her but she didn't move. He came back around standing in front of her again. He didn't say anything, but that was part of the routine.

"Look at me Jazz," he said.

She looked up and stared into his wine eyes. The intensity in his eyes were strong and Jazmine could help but be turned on.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked. She didn't say anything, he did not give her permission to speak.

"You may answer Jazz."

"Yes sir," she said showing respect.

He nods and pulls out his member. She remember the first time she saw it. He was so big that she did wonder how he was going to fit. But she couldn't deny that he was beautiful.

"Suck."

Jazmine wasted no time. She started licking his member before taking him into her mouth. She sucks slowly, milking him anyway possible. Huey let out a little groan, pleasing Jazmine as she sped up her moments. She felt his hand on the back of her head, pushing her deeper into his member. She choked a bit but relaxed. He did this a few times before allowing Jazmine to stop.

She went back into her position, kneeling with her head down.

"Good girl Jazz."

She gave herself a small smile, glad she was able to please him. Huey walked around to do something behind her. She waited, not knowing what he had planned.

"Stand up Jazz."

She got up and looked. She tried to calm herself down as she look. There, hanging on the chandelier was a rope. Like the first time she ever had a taste of this lifestyle.

"Do you remember when I had you tied up like that Jazz? You may speak," he asked as she stared on.

"Yes sir," she said.

"Would you like to do it again?"

"Yes sir."

"Arms in the air and legs spread out," he commanded.

She followed his instructions and he tied her arms above her head. He moved around her, touching her as he went. Her arms, legs, ass, boobs, everywhere but where she wanted him too. But she knew what he was doing to her.

"Beautiful," he quietly whispered. She thought that was he said but wasn't sure. He tied a blindfold around her eyes, not sure what to expect next.

"Lets see how far you come," he said, "and I want to hear you."

He pinches her nipples making her groan and he began to move his hands down towards her mould. Once he did touch it, she couldn't help but moan louder as he played with her.

Suddenly he stopped, making her feel a bit frustrated.

"Remember Jazz, all of your orgasms belong to me," he reminded her, as she felt the vibrations against her clit. She did the best she could to prolong it but it wasn't easy. He knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

"Come Jazz and I want to hear you."

She screamed out as her orgasm ripped throughout her body. He helped steady her as she recovered. Every time was better than the first.

"Good girl Jazz," he whisper into her ear. She felt herself become steady on her feet after a bit of time went by. She stood again, waiting for Huey to make his next move.

"You did very well Jazz. But I have a question to ask you," he said as he removed the blindfold from her eyes.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he whisper into her ear.

Her eyes widen as her breathing went deeper. Huey smiled behind her, knowing that she had been waiting for this as he touched her body that was expose to him. She knew better than to answer him when she was given permission.

"Do you want me to fuck you Jazz?" he asked again and again she didn't say anything, but her body language was telling him everything. But he wanted to hear her say it.

"You can answer Jazz because I want to know," he asked again grabbing onto her hips, pulling her closer to him.

"Yes sir," she said.

"Yes sir what?" He was now teasing her but couldn't help it.

"Yes sir, please fuck me."

He bend her down slightly, feeling his member against her ass. Suddenly he was inside her making her scream. He filled her so full, she didn't know how he fit but was loving every inch he gave her.

Huey slowly moved inside of her, teasing her body with his hands. He moved faster within her as she cried in pleasure. Once he grab onto her hair and pulled. It became her undoing. She screamed out as another orgasm ripped through her. Huey pulled out immediately. She calmed and fear ran through her.

She broke one rule: all orgasms belong to Huey and only he could tell her when to cum.

"I am disappointed Jazz," he said, "you came when you weren't not suppose to."

She knew that she disappointed him. She needed more control of herself but she couldn't help it. It felt so good.

"Now I still need to come," he said pushing his still hard member against her ass. He was a bit surprise that she wanted more. But not tonight.

"I think punishment is acceptable right now," he said, hitting her ass with his hand.

"Now you are going to count out loud how many I give you," he said.

Every hit he gave her she counted. After twenty she felt tears running down her face but still did what he asked. When he reach to twenty five he stop.

"Do you think it is acceptable punishment Jazz?"

She nodded but not saying anything.

"You may speak. What colour are you?"

"Green."

"Good, now I need to cum and be a good girl. I think you had enough for one day," he said, pushing his member back inside of her. He pumped himself into her as he released. She did not cum this time but felt the burn of not having another orgasm.

He relax and released her from the bonds of ropes. Jazmine kneeled back into the first position. She waited for him to release her from her duty.

"Clean up and than we will talk in the living room," he said, leaving the foyer. She was alone. She quickly clean from their session, re-tying the ropes back, cleaned the toy he used on her and the floor. After she was finish, she went upstairs to shower.

Jazmine showered herself clean, her backside still stung but she disappointed him. She did not want that. She didn't like to disappoint him. After she was finished, she dressed herself in a pair of sleep pants and tank top. She quickly pulled her hair up into a pony tail as she made her way to the living room.

Tears fell from her eyes as she sat down gently. Jazmine figured that he wouldn't want her as a sub. There was something about that lifestyle that made her feel powerful. In control of herself. With that lifestyle, she felt like something inside of her that she couldn't explain.

"Why are you crying?"

She looked up and saw Huey standing in the doorway. Jazmine wiped away her tears and try to compose herself better.

"Are you upset about what happened?" he asked, placing a bottle of water in front of her.

"A bit," she replied.

Huey motioned her to stand in front of him. She did and he turned her around. He pulled her sleep pants down, covering her ass with a cold cream, soothing the burns from her punishment. Once he was finished, he quickly pulled them back up and helped her sit down.

"Now tell me what happen that made you cry," he said, "remember everything is about communication and trust. I need to know."

"I was crying because I disappointed you," Jazmine said softly.

"You did. May I ask the last time you had sex?"

"Three years ago and it wasn't very good," she admitted.

"So you were caught up in the pleasure I take it," he said.

Jazmine nodded her head. She took a sipped of water to calm herself down.

"I will not excuse my punishment but I understand better. Take this as a learning experience because I am still getting to know your body and your inexperience is something we have to work on," he said.

"But I disappoint you. I understand why I was punished but I couldn't control myself," she said.

"Jazmine. I don't expect you to be perfect. There are going to be flaws and times you are not going to be up to par. But you did impress me today," he said.

"How?"

"You took your punishment with grace and you got yourself back into control. You already knew you messed up and took my punishment that I saw fit. You did extremely well for your first mess up and you were willing to continue when I gave you an out. I am very impress," he said.

Jazmine blushes, she wasn't use to those types of praises. Than she remember something that he told her earlier.

"You said you made your decision earlier," she said.

Huey nodded and walked over to one of the side table, taking something out of one of them. He places a box in her hands.

She opened it and saw a thick gold necklace laying in there. She looked at him in confusion.

"I already decided to make you my submission," he said.

Her eyes widen, because honestly she didn't think he would.

"I don't fuck my trainees Jazmine. You are ready to become something more if you like," he said.

She smiled, she thought that she failed.

"If you decided this is something you want. I need to know now."

Jazmine made her decision a long time ago.

"I would love to be your submission," she said honestly.

Huey place the necklace around her neck, giving her the feeling that she belong. Something she never felt before.

"You're training is complete Jazz," he said in his dominated voice, "you now belong to me."

Jazmine touch her necklace/collar, feeling happier than she ever been.

"Thank you Master."

:

CRASH!

Another thunder came about, making Jazmine jumped as she felt her heart jump into her throat. She touched her neck and felt nothing. Remembering that she gave that life up.

She never understand the disappointment she felt when she decided that it was time for her to walk away.

But the loneliness she felt was something she knew she was going to enter again. Moki was good company to ease some of it but it didn't give her what she needed.

She needed something more but she wasn't sure what. Was it the lifestyle she need or the relationship she desired.

Jazmine wiped away the tears that started to fall. She could admit to herself that she was confuse. Because she wasn't sure what she wanted anymore.

But she had to live with her decision and find out what she wanted in her life.

###


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Good evening everyone! I hope you all had a good week now that it the weekend. Anyways Thank you to you all for the support of this story. I can't believe how much everyone is so far enjoying it. I am going to be honest. I have never read Fifty Shades of Grey. Anyways now that my confession is out of the way. Please as usual read, review and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All rights goes to the rightful owners.**

 **Warning: This story contains sexual interactions and course language. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 3: Tensions Risings.**

* * *

 **DING!**

Jazmine looked down at her phone seeing another message on her phone. There was another message from a guy she went on a date last weekend. It was nice to get out of the house and meet men who weren't involved in the BDSM lifestyle. Going to dinner and a show or something was different. But there was always something missing and she hated that feeling. And there was always something. The conversations were dull, the dinner was bland and the entertainment was not so exciting.

But they were sweet men but they weren't what she was looking for. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. But there were bad dates in between them.

But she guess that she wasn't over Huey. He always took control. It was a strange because she felt safe. She didn't feel exposed when she was with Huey. Jazmine had to laugh at that thought because she was always exposed to him. But he never placed her on display like she felt when she was on dates.

Jazmine finished her tea and got up. She wasn't sure if she should except the second date from him.

Chris was good looking and interested in the same things she was. Well almost everything.

CRASH!

Jazmine screamed. She couldn't believe that she missed the counter like that as she stared at the broken mug on the floor. Tonight was not her night. She started to clean up the broken mug off the floor. Than she ended up cleaning floor, than counters and ended up cleaning the entire kitchen, living room and bathroom.

BOOM!

Jazmine was shocked out of her cleaning binge. She shook her head and sat down on the couch again.

She really hated the memories and the loneliness.

:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T COME?" the twenty one year old Jazmine screamed into her phone. It was only had been a couple of years since she became Huey's submission. The sex was amazing and nothing like she ever experienced before.

The conversations she and Huey had were intense. But she did learn a lot from him. Huey even helped her on a few assignments she was working on. Mostly non-profit was her favourite. Helping kids was something she wanted to do but didn't know how. She thought about becoming a teacher but Jazmine wanted to do more.

With all of the help Huey did, Jazmine was able to graduate a semester early. She couldn't wait to get her degree. But as the ceremony grew closer, she thought her parents will be there.

But that wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry honey but your father and I are leaving to go to the Virgin Islands," Sarah said.

"But I let you know months ago. You couldn't schedule around it?" Jazmine asked.

"It was the only time we could go before your father has to be back on the campaign trail," she said, "I'm sorry honey but I have to go. We'll do dinner when we get back."

There wasn't any good-bye when she heard her call ended.

Jazmine finished her call, upset that she had to attended her graduation ceremony alone. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted someone there to share her big day.

"Are you alright?"

Jazmine saw Huey standing by the doorway going into the kitchen. She quickly wiped her eyes, getting rid of the tears.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, "dinner will be at six as usual Master."

Jazmine was finishing the preparations on dinner, trying to forget the call from her mother.

"Talk to me Jazmine, you are upset," he said, coming in, "and it is hard not to hear you screaming."

"I'm sorry but it was my mom on the phone," she said.

"What happened?"

"My parents are not coming to my graduation. I'm sorry you had to hear that but I worked really hard at getting my degree. I thought they would want to be there," she said sadly.

"You did work very hard on your degree. It isn't a excuse to miss that opportunity," he said.

"Anyway Master, dinner will be ready for six as usual," she said, getting the plates ready trying to forget her conversation.

Huey didn't move a muscle as she finished off dinner.

"You need something else tonight, be ready by eight Jazz."

:

Jazmine felt the music pumping throughout her veins as she respectively walked behind Huey. Everyone knows Master Freeman's sub was Jazz. She watched other subs staring at Jazz with looks on disgust in their eyes. Masters stared at her like a piece of meat. But either group would dare to be open about it. Jazz was Master Freeman's sub and you never touch another sub unless there was permission or they decided to part ways. But her Master made his intentions clear, they did not want anyone to play with or were they parting ways any time soon.

It truly pleased Jazmine as they walked into the auditorium. Jazmine loved to watch the performances because it was the best way for her to learn. Videos could only do so much.

Huey led Jazmine through the auditorium to find seats. She was excited.

"I can feel your excitement Jazz," Huey whisper into her ear, "and you have been such a good girl lately."

Jazmine hid a small smile on her face. Because if her Master was trying to cheer her up than he was successful. They found a place for them to watch as her Master sat down and Jazmine sat on the floor beside him. She placed her head onto his leg as she watch the Master on stage.

This was her first taste into BDSM lifestyle and now she lives it. Jazmine wouldn't have it any other way.

The sub on the stage was a beautiful woman, creamy skin contrast to her dark hair. She started in the kneeling position on the stage ready for what ever her master wanted.

It was rare that Huey touches her without playing but it felt nice when he ran his hand throughout her hair. They watched her be tied up, whipped, spanked and be in total submission. It was beautiful to watch as they came. But the man urines on her after everything was finished.

Jazmine gave a looked of disgust. People really did do that?

They performance finished and people were talking about it. It was amazing until the end.

"I know that you gave a look at what they did Jazz," Huey said, "even if it's not to ones taste you have to remember, this is a place we feel safe."

Jazmine placed her head down, because she didn't mean to judge.

"You will not be punished tonight because I know there are still things you don't know. Just remember that when you are watching, you need to respect their lifestyle choices," he said.

Jazmine nod, knowing more.

"And besides," Huey whispered into her ear, "I am not into water sports."

It was extremely hard for her not to laugh.

:

"What were your thoughts on the performance?" Huey asked.

They sat at the table on the upper part of the club. Huey had a bourbon as Jazmine sip on a glass of water with lemon. Just like when they first met even wore a similar dress. But only this time, she was willing to go and was not stood up. And she kept her hair in their natural curls.

"Besides the end, I thought it was different," she said taking a sip.

"To what end?"

"How they are comfortable showing off who they are. They are not afraid to hid it, even … that," she said, talking about their ending.

"If that is something you are interested in?" he asked.

"Performing? No I don't think I would like being on display like that. Or water sports because it don't seem very hyginic," Jazmine said.

Huey smirked at her, knowing that she would bring that up.

"But being exposed to something other than the house would be a new experience," Jazmine said honestly.

"I will keep that in mind," he said, taking his own sip of his bourbon.

That was one of the things Jazmine admire about Huey. The conversations they had were always fulfilling.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked finishing his bourbon.

She nodded her head, ready to leave herself.

"Good because I do have something in mind when we arrive home," he said.

"And what could that be?"

Huey and Jazmine turned and was met with Cairo. The look on his face was anything but an angel.

"With a woman like that," he gestured to Jazmine, "I would fuck her until she couldn't walk anymore as I bound and gag her until she can't take it anymore."

Jazmine couldn't help but stare at him in disgust. But she noticed Huey's hands were shaking in rage as his knuckles turned white.

"Watch what you say Cairo because she doesn't concern you," he said tightly.

"Oh she will when you are ready to leave her to the wolves," he said smiling.

"Let's go Jazmine," he said tightly as he lead her out of the club. There wasn't a thing said between them but Jazmine could feel the tension coming from Huey. She had never seem him that angry. Knowing of his martial arts background, she knew that Huey could do some damage but violence wasn't allowed in the club or anywhere.

They arrive home but Jazmine knew Huey would not be in the mood. She was right.

"Jazz, you are free to do as you please tonight," he said walking up the stairs.

Jazmine headed up to her own room to shower and change out of the small dress she wore. After a nice warm shower and comfortable clothes of yoga pants and a sweater that dip off of her shoulder.

Jazmine was watching TV as Huey came in and sat beside her. He just wore sweat pant, leaving the rest of him bare. She could tell that Huey was letting off steam but the tension in his shoulders was still present.

But she had an idea.

"Master? Permission to speak freely?"

"What is it Jazz?"

"I know it isn't my place but Master, you are tense and I want to help you relive it," she said.

"Jazz it isn't a good idea. I do not want to lose control because of what that asshole said," he said, "because I do respect you and that filth he said is fucking bullshit."

"Please? All I want is for you to feel better," Jazmine begged.

"Do what you want," he said leaning back and closing his eyes. Jazmine giggle slightly because it wasn't going to be a blow job she was giving him.

Quickly she pushed him forward as he raise his eyebrow at her. Jazmine started with rubbing his shoulders as she put more pressure into her movements. The groaning coming from Huey was a good sign. Than she rubbed his back, arms and neck. She could hear his breathing becoming deeper. As Jazmine felt the tension leave his shoulders with the massage she gave. Huey grabbed her and laid her flat on her back.

"Be a good girl Jazz," he said, "you might get something in return."

He slipped off her sweater and pants, leaving her naked for his eyes to see. He slipped off his pants and grabbed her wrist, holding them above her head.

"You are already ready for me Jazz? As I fucked you until you scream? I want to hear everything," he said, slipping inside of her.

Jazmine screamed out in pleasure as he pumped in and out of her. It was the first time she looked at him while he fuck her. The pleasure on his face as he took control with both of his hands around her wrists.

It wasn't long before she was screaming in pleasure, with Huey not to far behind her.

They both were breathing deeply as they calm down.

"Jazz," he said, "thank you."

:

"Jazmine Dubois, graduating with honours in business administrations."

Jazmine smile as she walked up to the stage to receive her diploma. Jazmine worked really hard on her degree for this moment.

There was only a few people there but she was happy. This was a moment in her life she was waiting for. Officially becoming an adult.

Her professors were nice enough to get her a picture of her in the hat and gown, holding her degree. She send it off to her parents but didn't get a reply. But she was happy.

When she returned her gown and cap, Jazmine gotten a text message from Huey saying to meet him downstairs. She smile at the text. Huey was there.

"What's the deal with the smile Jazmine?"

Jazmine groan when she heard the voice of Christine. She forgotten that they were in the same graduating class.

"Yeah some guy from the club?" Natalie said laughing behind her.

Jazmine listened to their jabs and sneers until they got outside. They stop when they saw Huey Freeman standing there against a waiting limo.

"Oh my god why is Huey Freeman here?" Christine asked.

"I don't know but he is one good looking man," Natalie said eyeing him.

"I guess I should thank you," Jazmine said to them.

They looked at her as if she was growing another nose on her face.

"Or I wouldn't have been reunited with my friend."

With that said, Jazmine walked up to the limo.

"Congratulations," Huey said, opening the door for her.

"Thank you Huey," Jazmine said, looking at Christine and Natalie's faces in shock. Well they should have been there she thought getting into the limo.

"You didn't have to be there Huey but I am graceful," she said.

"I know and I wanted to give you this," he said, "everyone deserves something on their graduation."

Jazmine opened up and saw a charm bracelet.

"Oh Huey it's beautiful," she said putting it on, "again you didn't have to."

"I wanted to and I hope you are prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

Huey just smirked as the limo drove off.

:

Jazmine laid on the couch crying. He was always so good to her. Huey treated her to dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in Chicago. Her parents never took her to dinner. Another broken promise they made.

He was the only one there for her. But it always led up to that weekend, that night where everything changed.

Because her tears were from a broken heart.

###


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi Everyone. I wanted to give you another chapter because this is where I was hoping you all would be right now. So there is a second chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All rights goes to the rightful owners.**

 **Warning: This story contains sexual interactions and course language. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 4: Nature of Nature**

* * *

Jazmine swears that tonight was a night that decided to torture her. She already cleaned her apartment until it was spotless. She change her sheets on her bed reminding herself why she chose white instead of the black that used to be in her old bedroom. Why she cook certain snacks or what she drank.

Than she wondered why she was fighting with herself?

Jazmine collapse onto her couch as the storm raged on outside. The TV was the worst. There was always something reminding her about Huey. Travelling to Illinois, motorcycles, jewelry. Everything about tonight was a reminder of what she gave up.

Her cell rang from an incoming call. She was thankful for the distraction from her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey Jazzy you got a minute?"

Tia Caesar was one of her co-workers. She always needed help one way or another. She mostly planned events but she wasn't very good at budgeting.

"Yes what do you need?"

"I need the file for the McDonnell event coming this weekend. Can you send it to me?" she asked.

"Sure it's no problem," Jazmine answer.

"Oh Jazzy you are such a lifesaver. I'll make it up to you I promise," she said.

"It's nothing so don't worry about it," Jazmine said.

They said their good-byes and hung up. Jazmine didn't believe her, she saved her multiple times and she really didn't do anything about it.

But Jazmine was use to being used. She hated it but she needed her job. She kept her head down and did her work. She quickly went to her laptop and pulled up the file Tia needed. After quickly sending it to her, Jazmine started to shut everything down. But when she saw the background on her computer. The memories started to come back again.

She remember visiting one of Huey's properties outside of Chicago. A place where he like to rest. She wouldn't deny that she loved the place too. But she could never go back.

She wanted them to stop but she didn't know how.

:

Jazmine waited outside the garage door, watching Huey working on his motorcycle. She asked him once why he would do his own work on his cars and motorcycles. He only said that it kept him calm. She knew not to push it than. Huey didn't like to talk about his past too much. She knew about Riley but he never talked about him.

There wasn't much more she knew. But respected that Huey would tell her eventually.

For now she watch him work as she waited for him to notice her. This was his private space.

"What would you like Jazmine?" he finally asked as he came out from under the motorcycle.

"I wanted to let you know that lunch is ready Master," she replied.

Huey looked at the clock hanging on his wall.

"I didn't realize that it was that time," he said, getting himself cleaned up. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

She nodded in understanding, ready to leave to have lunch ready on the table.

"Oh and Jazmine," he called out, "set a place for yourself at the table. There is something I wish to speak to you about."

She quickly nodded her head and went to work. This was an unusual situation. Jazmine usually ate in the kitchen after she served Huey his meal. But she wouldn't deny his request. His word was law.

Jazmine quickly put together their meal as Huey walked in, taking his seat. She quickly placed a hot meal in front of him and herself. She waited for him to begin eating before she took a bite herself.

"I will be away for a few days," he said, "but I am planning a trip for the both of us when I get back."

She waited for him to explain more. Huey motion her that she was allow to speak.

"May I ask where we are going?" she said.

"I have property up north from here. It's where I like to go when I need relaxation."

"Okay when are we leaving?"

"On Friday, so I require you to pack a bag tonight before I leave. I will have a list of things I need you to take care of before we go," he said.

She nodded her head and finished her meal. Jazmine did her household work, cleaning the kitchen, doing dishes and mopping the floors.

After she graduated, Huey allowed her to do some work for his company. Mostly the finances on the non-profit organization he was currently creating. It was to help people in Chicago, mostly kids to be given opportunities that he may never have. Even under his tough exterior, he was a good hearted man. Jazmine really did look up to him.

After she finished cleaning the kitchen, she went upstairs to pack. There was a list of items that needed to be taken care of when Huey was gone written out, laying on her bed. She looked over it and saw a list of things she should take up with her. She never been north before so she had taken it seriously. She pack what she thought she should bring along with the items Huey had suggest.

It wasn't long before she was finished and started on cleaning needed to be done for the rest of her day.

:

As Huey promised, he was home before Friday. He had taken their bags up north already to be dropped off. She didn't understand why. But she knew she would find out eventually.

She waited as he finished up the last minute details before leaving on their trip. Huey was impress how much work she was able to get done.

"Jazmine."

She looked up and saw Huey coming down the stairs. She never seen him in a pair of dark washed jeans, a fitted t-shirt and a black jacket. She was surprise on how causal he looked but she wouldn't deny to herself that he looked sexy as hell.

"Are you ready to go?"

She nodded her head as she picked up her backpack. They walked outside to the garage, expecting to take one of his cars but he walked right up to his motorcycle.

"We're taking the bike?" she asked. Huey gave her a look once she realized that she accidentally spoken out of term. She quiet down immediately.

"Yes we are taking the bike," he said after some time. He handed her a helmet that looked completely girly. It was white but it had purple designs of butterflies flying around it. It was beautiful.

"Come on. I want to be there before dark," he said putting on his black one on his head.

"Remember to move with me."

She quickly placed hers on, Huey putting the straps in place before settling behind him. He started it up and took off. She never felt anything so amazing in her life. Huey moved around in the city with precise moves and turns on the corners. Once they made it to the highway, he went ahead and sped up. Jazmine couldn't help but smile. This was one of the most amazing things she ever experienced. But with Huey, everything she did was amazing. Being his sub was one of them.

They drove for hours as Jazmine took in all the scenery from the city skylines to the landscapes of nature. It was beautiful. She was enjoying the scenery that they were passing by. Huey taken them off the highway and down a road towards the lake. It looked beautiful. It wasn't long before they went up a beautiful large log cottage that was a little ways off the lake. Huey stopped the bike, taking off his helmet and helping her off the bike. It reminded her of Maryland.

Jazmine followed him into the cottage. It was warm, earthy and cozy.

"I expect things to be followed here. You already know what I expect. Your bedroom is here and mine is upstairs. Get a good night sleep," he said.

She nods her head in understanding. But for some reason her heart broke a bit. She didn't know why because she was still his employee and his sub. Of course they were going to be sleeping in separate bedrooms.

"Good night Jazmine."

"Good night Master."

Huey nodded his head and headed upstairs.

Jazmine looked around her room. It was beautiful but something was missing. Lately something always seems to be missing in her life. She got out of her day clothes and went into the shower. She went to bed naked as usual. But for one thing for sure, she notice that she really starting not to like sleeping alone.

:

After Jazmine made breakfast for herself and Huey, she decided to take a walk down by the lake. It was a beautiful day and she didn't want to be cope up inside the cottage. She love being by the water and all of the trees. It was relaxing. As of right now she wish she had a camera so she may capture all of the beauty of nature. But she wished that she put on shorts and a tank top because it was starting to get hot.

"Jazmine."

She turned and saw Huey standing there in just a pair of jeans, fitted to his body. His well tone chest was on display and the his v was showing just where his jeans were hiding. She would never get tired of looking at his body.

"Is there something I miss master? I was sure that I wasn't gone long," Jazmine said quickly.

"No there is nothing. I was curious to what you were doing," he said.

"Oh, I was just walking around," she replied shyly, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She didn't know what was coming over her lately.

"And what do you think?"

"It's beautiful out here. It makes you want to stop and take in everything," she said honestly.

Huey nodded as he stared at her.

"Come with me," he said.

"Do I have time to change?" she asked, it was getting hot outside.

"Are you wearing a bra?"

Jazmine blushes at his statement, "Yes."

"Than take off the sweater," he said simply before heading down a pathway.

Jazmine quickly through it off and followed him. She felt much better as they walked in the woods. But she wouldn't deny that it was relaxing just to walk through the woods. But she couldn't help but stare at Huey who seemed more relaxed.

"Here let me help you," he said softly, helping her up against many roots. The touch was gentle and sweet as he helped her up. She gave him a sweet smile and they headed to somewhere. Because Jazmine didn't know.

They came upon a clearing. The trees were almost in a circle with a bigger in right in the middle. Jazmine only seen something like this in pictures but never in real life.

"Jazz."

Jazmine knew that tone of voice. He wanted to play but here?

"When was the last time?" he asked.

She didn't answer him knowing it could result in a punishment.

"Answer please."

"Last weekend."

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" he asked. Again Jazmine didn't say anything. He started to circle her around as she kept her head down.

"Tell me Jazz, did you ever do anything to this extent before? And you may answer," he said now touching her stomach. He was sending shivers down her spine. What was this man doing to her?

"Everything I have done was with you master," she said, knowing that he knew this already.

"If case you are wondering, I do like teaching you these things because I like how you experience it," he said now standing behind her. He was so close that he could touch her with his body, but doesn't.

"Strip down Jazz, I want to see all of you," he commanded as he walked back around to the front. Sometimes he like to watch her undress. Slowly she started to undress, her bra, than pants and lastly her thong. She stood their naked and natural like nature itself. It was a different experience for her.

"Lovely," he whisper into her ear.

She blush, still not use to his complaints even after years of doing this together. She stood still as he touch her body, feeling everything about her until he reach her mould. She tried to stay still as he enter a finger, pushing and pulling in and out. She didn't dare to moan but never the less she was enjoying it as she held on to her orgasms through her breathing. It was starting to become too much before Huey finally stop his assault. She watched him taste her from his finger. She always wonder why he did that but never question her master.

She took deep breathes in as she calmed herself down. She knew her master had something in mind.

"You are such a good girl Jazz. You came a long way from where you began," he said, teasing her with his hands. He gently pushed her back into a tree.

"Be a good girl and show me how a good you are to me," he husky said.

Jazmine dropped to her knees and began to unbutton his jeans. She quickly pulled out his hard member, giving it the attention it deserves. She pulled him into her mouth and started sucking. Huey through his head back, enjoying the attention she was giving him. Over time she knew what he like and wasn't afraid to pulled out her tricks. She sucked in her cheeks, giving him a better suction feel as she bobbed her head back and fore. Huey grab her hair and looked into her eyes as she kept on sucking his cock.

"STOP!"

Jazmine quickly took her mouth off of him and stared into the ground. He never done that before.

"You are getting very good at that," he said, breathing deeply, "a little too good."

Jazmine wonder about that statement as he collected and composed himself.

"Besides I want to cum when I take you," he said, pulling her up from her knees. He turned her around and bend her over where she could brace the tree for support. Huey enter her, filling her with his cock and began pumping in and out of her hard and fast.

It was hard for Jazmine not to moan but stay quiet because it felt to damn good. Tears were running down her face as she enjoyed the feeling.

"I want to hear you Jazmine, I want to hear you scream!" he said, started to rub her clit with his finger. She started to cry out and moan as he kept his pace with his hand and cock.

"Let go Jazmine let go!"

Jazmine cried out and screamed as her orgasm took over. She felt Huey's seeds released inside of her. Her body shook her so hard from the orgasm she almost fell to the ground if Huey still didn't have his hold on her. Tears still fell from her eyes as she tried to calm herself down.

Huey gently put her down to the ground as she calmed down. It was awhile before she was able to think clearly. She opened her eyes and saw Huey was staring at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded as she tried to get up but found herself unable.

"Give it a bit of time," he said, putting his pants and shoes back on and retrieve her clothes as well. Jazmine manage to put her clothes on and after some time was able to move.

They hiked back to the cottage in silence with thoughts on the session they just had. Jazmine never had a orgasm like that before. It was different and a bit scary for her.

They enter into the cottage and she notice the time. It was almost time for lunch. She quickly dashed into the kitchen and started cooking.

"Jazmine, talk to me."

She didn't know what to say because she didn't understand what happened. She stopped what she was doing and collected her thoughts. Huey placed a water bottle in front of her and she quickly took a sip.

"Master what happened?"

"You mean what happen to you in the woods?"

She nodded her head.

"You most likely experiences what we called sub-drop or endorphin crash. It when your endorphins go so high you feel depress after you crash," Huey quickly explain.

"Have you had other subs that gone through that?"

"No and it isn't just for sub. Doms also may have it as well."

She nodded her head.

"I think our sessions should be postposed for awhile until we know how much this has effected you. I cannot have you under stress when it comes to this. You relax this weekend and we will talk about continuing," Huey said concerned.

Jazmine nodded her head, understanding him.

"I have work to do so do not worry about feeding me."

Jazmine spend the last days at that cottage alone. Huey did talk to her at meals but that was it. She didn't understand what was happening to her when she got on that bike and left. Even the ride back wasn't as pleasant as it was when they left. This sub-drop thing, Jazmine was not liking it at all.

:

It was strange to Jazmine. Because it was one of the best days and the worst days in her life.

The rain continued to pour down but she knew than before the last session she had with Huey everything had change between them. Their relationship had change into something different.

"In the news today, Huey Freeman is partnering with..."

Jazmine couldn't help but think how time was good to Huey as she watch the news. Even in his black suit he always held control. But she knew him or thought she did.

But she hated to think about that day the most. She still wonder if she made the right decision or not. But she will never know because she had made her decision that fateful night.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I decided to update sooner because I have been working on a side project. I notice that there are no Christmas one-shots this year. So I did one up and will be posted sometime this weekend! So stay tune! As usual please read, enjoy and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All rights goes to the rightful owners.**

 **Warning: This story contains sexual interactions and course language. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 5: Comes as a Shock**

* * *

Sadly this was the decision that she chose. Now she was sitting in her empty apartment with her dog hiding from the storm. It felt empty like her life but she knew something was wrong. After one of the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced in her life, she knew it was time to walk away.

Jazmine felt a tear run down her face. She didn't bother to wipe the tear away because the pain she felt being alone was hurtful. It was trying but Jazmine was starting to love herself enough to know that there was nothing wrong with her or her decision to leave.

It was at the time the right decision and Jazmine knew that in her heart. She started to cry openly. Jazmine didn't care any more because she was tired of being alone. She wasn't going to lie to herself anymore. She really did miss Huey but the night she walked away was one of the hardest decisions she ever had to make.

Because she changed and knew it.

:

Jazmine walked behind Huey at the club. Her head was down and she followed him like a good girl should. But it didn't mean that she didn't sneak glances at the performers. She love to watch them. Huey had no problem with it because he knew she like to expanding her knowledge on the lifestyle or something new to try. But Huey was tense tonight. Ever since she experienced her sub-drop, Huey was always distance around her. Their plays were different too. He was always ending it way too soon instead of the prolong acts she was used to.

But she was hopeful that things were different tonight. Jazmine was his good girl and was willing to prove that to him tonight. If he let her.

"Jazz I want you to head to the bar, I have a meeting to attend," he said. She nodded her head wondering why within her mind.

But first Jazmine headed towards the bathroom, needing to go. She saw other women there talking as she headed into the stall. But she did hear the women talk.

"Did you hear? Master Freeman is looking for a new sub!"

What?

"Yes I heard to. To be with a man as fine as him would be an honour. I wonder what his last sub did to make him consider another?"

"I don't know but I heard that is what this meeting is about."

Jazmine didn't listen anymore and left the stall. When the woman saw her no one made any attempt to talk to her as she washed her hands.

But she did as she was told and walked to the bar ordering a glass of wine while she was at it. Jazmine was at a point where she didn't care if she got punished because the distance of Huey was hurting her. But she knew that she was falling in love with him and it was scaring her to pieces.

"Your master is a work of art, leaving his submission to fed for herself."

She turned and saw Cairo. She really didn't care for him and it wasn't the first time he offer for her to be his submission. But she already had a master.

"This girl isn't interested sir," she said taking a sip of her wine.

"I don't care if you are interested or not. Freeman is most likely going to cut you loose anyways," he said, touching her hand. Jazmine moved her hand away.

"And after he leaves you high and dry, you are going to be up for grabs and I will have my way with you," he said, grabbing her arm again.

Jazmine wasn't going to take it anymore. She hit him in the jaw as he removed his hand away. She kicked him in the gut, making sure there was space between them.

"You will never touch me!"

She kicked him in his most private area before leaving the bar, she needed to get away from him.

"Jazz!"

She turned and saw Huey standing there looking pissed.

"Come with me NOW!" he said, grabbing the same arm Cairo just did. He pulled her towards the rooms where she was first introduced as Huey pulled her into one of them.

"What the hell were you thinking? You are not suppose to act like some girlfriend!" Huey shouted.

"He was coming on to me! I wasn't going to let him touch me!" Jazmine shouted.

"I don't care. You were suppose to stay at the bar like I have requested."

"And do you give a shit about what happens to me? Are you going to let some other man touch me because he can?"

"Enough! Do you want to be punished Jazz? Because I can arrange that for you," he said.

"What?"

"You are disrespecting me Jazz. It is unacceptable and you are " he said, ready to punished her.

"RED!" she screamed out.

Huey stopped all movements as Jazmine sank down to the ground.

Huey made a move to towards her until a door open to reveal a beautiful black woman standing at the door.

"Master what service do you require this girl to do?" she said.

Jazmine stared at her in shocked. Huey was really going to replace her? Jazmine felt the tears running down her face. What those woman were saying true?

"Jazz I - " he said.

She didn't let him finished as she left him to whoever that was. She wanted to go home.

Home? What home?

But she didn't want to be there anymore as she ran out of the room, out of the club and into the first cab she saw. This isn't what she signed up for or what she wanted. This was getting out of hand as the cab pulled up to the house. With little cash Jazmine had on her, she paid the man before entering the house.

But when she enter, the house was cold. Jazmine stood in the middle of foyer feeling lost. Something wasn't right anymore but it didn't stop her from running up the stairs to her room. She stripped off the clothes she wore at the club and hopped into the shower. Jazmine couldn't stop crying as her tears mixed in with the water. She wonder what was happening to her. Why would she be upset?

Than it dawned on her.

She didn't belong there anymore. This wasn't her life anymore.

She finished cleaning herself up and left the shower. As she stood in the middle of her closet, she started to grab hoodies, t-shirts, jeans, anything she would need as she quickly pack it into her luggage.

Did she want this? She wonder.

Because where will she go and what would she do? But in the end, did she want to feel the rejection again like so many others did before him? Jazmine slowly packed her suitcase if she should.

But there was a burning question that held in the back of her mind. Who was she?

Jazmine realized that she didn't know who she was. Outside of the BDSM world, she didn't know her place.

It was decided, it was time to more on and needed to leave before Huey got home. After changing into a simple pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, she put her shoes on and leather jacket. Than she notice that her collar was still on. But after everything Huey did for her, she could at least say good-bye.

Grabbing a pen and paper she wrote.

Dear Huey,

I can no longer be the submission you need. I don't know what I have done or what to do to make things rights. But I feel that we are no longer compatible to each other. I already know that you are in the market for a new sub and I do not wish to entertain for another master. I know that I wasn't your girlfriend just your employee with benefits. Sadly I believe this is the best time to part before things become out of hand. I wish you luck and thank you for everything you have done for me.

Sincerely

Jazmine Dubois

Tears fell as she wrote it. But she wasn't what he needed anymore. Jazmine couldn't submit to him. When she saw that other girl, she was more in what he wanted. It wasn't her anymore.

With her good-bye letter in hand, she walked downstair taking in everything that was of her life in the last four years. The letter placed on the dining room table, she took off her collar and left the house. Jazmine didn't looked back as she walked on the sidewalk with tears streaming down her face.

:

That was the last time she ever saw Huey Freeman. Two years had passed and she couldn't forget him. But Huey was an unforgettable man. She couldn't forget anything that they done. Jazmine cried her heart out as every memory flashed throughout her mind. The storm had brought out the best and worst in her. But as it calmed she calmed too.

Than she remember, communication and trust was key. When did they mistrust one another? When did they stop communicating? Something wasn't right about that night to Jazmine now that she had thought about it.

In any arrangement between two parties, both parties has to agree to everything involving their relationship, including dismissal. So if Huey did follow the code like everything else than he couldn't be looking for a new submission before dismissing her?

From the moment she arrived in New York City, twenty three year old Jazmine was ready to face what was suppose to be her life. She worked hard and kept mostly to herself. At the time, she thought it was the best decision so she may find herself.

Jazmine wasn't so sure anymore as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. It has been so long since cried that hard. But she felt relived. There were still questions but she wasn't feeling the pressure on her shoulders about her decision. Because it did give her time to grow up and see things as they are. She saw how the boyfriend who took her virginity was nothing but a loser. How Christine and Natalie were users of people. How her parents never really there for her.

But Huey always was confusing to her. But she was graceful to him even if they didn't end well. Because without him, she would still be lost, maybe worst off than she was.

The reason she left, because she knew that she fell in love with him. But she knew in her heart it wouldn't work out. Huey didn't want a relationship because he was completely happy within the BDSM world. She loved him enough to leave and give him what he needed. His need for control.

But because in everything, she found a piece of herself she never knew existed. But it comes to life and it helped control her everyday life. She didn't know what her future may bring but it was exciting. Because she really did find who she is.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Jazmine looked at the clock seeing that it was ten o'clock at night. Who would be at her door this late?

The knocking continuing as Jazmine got up from her couch. When she first moved to New York she knew she had to protect herself because she had no one else to relay on. She grab her bat, went to the door and opened it. But she wasn't expecting who stood at the door.

"Huey?"

He stood there soaking wet from the massive rainstorm but he was still handsome. It really mesmerized her.

"Hello Jazmine."

She didn't know what to say or what to do.

"May I come in?" he asked, "there is something I want to discuss with you."

Against her better judgment or her being in complete shock, she let him in. Than Jazmine notice that he held paperwork in his hands.

"I came to give you these," he said, giving her the documents. But she didn't take them, she didn't want it.

"I don't know what it is but it most likely doesn't concern me," she said.

"It does, please."

She took them and read them. They were paperwork from a bank with an account that held her name on it. But her eyes widen in shock when she saw the amount.

"What the fuck is this?!"

"That is what I owe you," he said casually.

"Owe me? Huey there is over $100,000 dollars in there! What the fuck are you playing at!" she accused.

Huey looked at her in shocked. But he figure out why she was freaking out.

"That has nothing to do with what we did. We done that in our own time. That is all of the work you have done for me," he said suddenly.

"It shouldn't be this high. I had clothes, food-"

"That was covered by me because you were living with me," he said.

She didn't know what to say. Why would he give her that much?

Huey took a deep breath, explaining everything.

"As a Dom, you already know that I will provide everything including food and clothes. You were living with me rent free and everything you have done you had to be paid for it. It is my job as your Dom to make sure that you were provided for and your safety was taken care of."

"Well you did a good job at that," Jazmine told him.

"Jazmine I don't blame you for leaving. Things were getting intense that either one of us were prepare for."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jazmine, I knew what you were going through when you experienced your sub-drop. I had to give you space so you could recover and decide what you wanted to do. When you agreed to go with me that night, I had thought you might have recovered. But I was wrong," Huey said.

"You were ready to replace me," Jazmine said angry, "I didn't even get a notice?"

"Jazmine I have no idea what you are talking about," he said confused.

"The girl from the last time I saw you she called you master!"

"That girl belong to my business associate. Eva calls everyone Master."

So he wasn't going to tell her the truth?

"Maybe it's best that you leave," Jazmine said, opening the door.

But Huey didn't leave because he turned his back to her, lifting his shirt. She gasped at what she saw. Long angry lashes were healing on his back. Huey pulled his shirt back down and stared into her eyes.

"You need to know that it was most likely the best thing you did when you left. I was devastated when I came home only to find you gone but after awhile, I understood. And I am telling you the truth. I know what happen that night and how it would appear to you. I was selfish when it came to you and if I did thing differently than none of this would have happen."

"Huey what happened?"

"If you are willing to make some tea than I will explain everything to you."

:

Fourteen year old Huey Freeman was angry at his Granddad for moving them from Chicago to the whitest part of Maryland. He knew that he wasn't going to fit in at all. He had a vision, a dream but it was dashed by this moved.

It was always the same, he had no choice but to take care of his elderly grandfather and his brother, who was most likely be up to no good.

Huey sat in his bedroom watching people walked by and children playing in his new home. When one of the children hurt himself, he notice a girl about his brother's age helping out the poor boy. It got his attention because he knew that when she got older, she was going to be a beautiful woman. Something about her intrigued him as the young boy thank her. It kinda reminded him of the women in his old neighbourhood, always willing to help out. That is until he watch the young boy's mother scream at her for whatever reason. But it broken the girl's heart. He could see the look on her face as she walk into the house across the street.

For some reason, he wanted to know more about her. She wasn't his type but he couldn't deny knowing something about her. He was surprise when she and her parents came over for dinner. That's when he knew of her name.

Jazmine. Like a sweet little flower.

They never shared a conversation but didn't mean he didn't learn about her. Jazmine loves animals, was a vegetarian and not only was she smart but had beauty to go with it. Riley loved to tease her about her being a biracial, like half of the town. But he could admire how she handled it.

But he didn't like Tom or Sarah, always rejecting the things she say. Or how her classmates, along with Riley tease her. But there was always a smile on her face. He admire that. The fact was she was great with kids, he could see her becoming a teacher.

But as she grew from a child into the early signs of adulthood, he started threatening guys that were interested in her. Knowing they will never give her what she needs. They knew not to fuck with him, because he was smarter and more skilled in hand to hand combat. Jazmine never knew that he was protecting her.

He finished high school at sixteen, much to his joy. But he had to leave Jazmine behind. He went back to Chicago, started college at Chicago State University. Than started a business in computer programming. He was successful.

At seventeen, he was already a force to be reckon with. But it didn't help his need for control. That was when he met Bushido Brown, a martial artist/ security expert and his sub/wife Ebony. He was interested and it help. They offer to train him to which Huey accepted. It was what he was looking for. He appreciate everything his master and his sub has done for him, showing how to control another person willing to submit to him. He had a few subs that didn't met his expectations. But for some reason, his mind was still on the sweet girl he knew in Maryland.

But him being a Dom helped him go through the toughest times of his life.

When his granddad passed away when he was eighteen. Riley came back to Chicago where the funeral was held.

Riley was being a pain in Huey's ass. He started to demand money that Huey had earned from his company. It lead to a huge fight between them. He didn't want to do it but Riley didn't want to support himself. Riley refused to go to college or get a job. He wanted to do what Riley wanted to do and Huey wasn't going to support him. He hadn't seem or heard from him for years.

Things were the same for a few years after he graduated. He gotten a membership at the BDSM club to find his submissions and a agency to employ his house keepers. Huey was looking for specifics qualities in both.

After his last housekeeper he found in his bed naked and wanting to submit to him, he flipped out and fired her. Not long after some of his things were missing, like watches he used. But she did give him an idea, but not all subs would be willing. But even if he had to train someone that could fit his desires than he would. Huey scots the club, trying to find the right fit.

He watch all of the performances with a careful eye from the balcony. But a head of strawberry blond caught his eye. It reminded him of Jazmine, the sweet girl he knew. But he saw Cairo heading towards her.

When he heard her sweet voice pleading that she wanted nothing, something inside of him called his attention.

But to his surprise it was Jazmine. But she had grown to what he already knew, a beautiful woman.

He wanted her but this wasn't the type of lifestyle she needed but the sad look in her eyes got him after she told him her roommates ditched her on her birthday. He decided that he could at least give her a drink. But he didn't expect her to be turned on to the lifestyle. After talking to her, he couldn't help himself. When he brought her down to the cellar rooms, he offer to show her.

He expected Jazmine to run away from his offer. But when she drop her dress on the floor, it surprised him but excited him. He loved the way he could tease her trying to get her to say yes. It was thrilling.

When he saw her curvy perfect body and her finally saying yes. He wanted to give her an orgasm. Because this beautiful woman was willing to give her body for his pleasure but since it was her birthday, he was only to give it to her.

He knew that giving Jazmine this gift would require simple submission, but she surprised him. She not only did she except her punishment, but she was responsive, sweet and beautiful. He had to taste her as she recovered. It was everything he thought it was. Sweet but with a unique flavour.

As Huey cleaned the room, he thought that she could be the answer to his problems. Huey made her an offer to become his housekeeper/ submission. After witnessing the way she was, he couldn't deny that Jazmine would be a natural in this lifestyle. He made sure that Jazmine gotten home safely, not wanting her to go on the subway. Anything could happen to her.

He was surprise when he gotten a call from her the next day. And it made him angry that her roommates kicked her out. He was angry but pleased. Because she took his offer. She listened, learned and was willing to try. When he finally took her as his, he knew it was the best decision he made. Because the sex was outstanding. The way her body could accept his with no little problems. Jazmine was truly perfect for him.

Because Jazmine Dubois was everything he was looking for in an employee and a submission.

But Huey Freeman didn't expect something else that had happen.

:

"I'm sorry that you lost Riley because of money Huey," Jazmine said honestly.

They sat on the island counter drinking tea, to keep away from the cold. Jazmine was able to provide him with a baggy t-shirt and men lounge pants she like to wear around her place. It was a bit snug on him but it did it's job instead of him wearing his wet clothing.

"It had to happen Jazmine even if I liked it or not," he said sipping his tea.

"But it doesn't explain the lashes on your back," Jazmine reminded him.

Huey stared into Jazmine's eyes. How he ever allow things just to be he never know. But if he wanted another chance than he had to tell her everything.

###


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's three days** **till Christmas and I have decided that I should update tonight! Thank you to everyone who has read Tis the Season. I can't believe all of the great reviews I have gotten so far! If you haven't read it yet, please take a read and review your thoughts on it. Anyways onwards with Power Exchange! Again read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All rights goes to the rightful owners.**

 **Warning: This story contains sexual interactions and course language. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 6: Revealing My Heart & Soul**

* * *

BARK BARK BARK!

Huey and Jazmine looked down at a little black and white Boston Terrier growling at him.

"Moki that's enough!" Jazmine said but Moki kept on barking.

Huey let out a high whistle. Moki stopped barking and sat down on the floor. Huey gave him a treat that was on the counter.

"Yours?" he asked.

"Moki wouldn't be here if he wasn't," she replied.

"Seems like a good dog," he said.

"He is but you are stalling Huey," Jazmine said.

She was right but it wasn't easy to admit that it was his fault that it happened.

"It isn't easy to admit Jazmine but there something happened out there in those woods." he said taking a deep breath. "We were meant to fail at that point."

"What do you mean?" Jazmine asked.

"That night, when you left…"

:

Huey watch Jazmine leave. He had no idea what was happening to him or her. But something had to be done about it.

"Master?"

He had forgotten Eva was there but she didn't help the situation. Whatever Jazmine thought what was going on wasn't. And he needed to find her and fast.

"Eva return to your master," he said, walking passed her. Tito gave him a look of concern when he headed upstair. Jazmine was most likely on route home and that is where he was heading.

"What do you know fucker," he heard Cairo behind him. Huey stared at him looking right at him.

"She's gone isn't she?"

"Fuck off Cairo," Huey said, trying to leave but Cairo couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Do you know how easy it was to get her away from you? And guess what?"

Huey could feel himself filling with rage. And his target?

"I guess she's mine now," he said smirking.

Was Cairo.

Huey didn't hold back when he flung his fist against Cairo's face. Cairo tried to defend himself but Huey wasn't letting him go. He wasn't going to have Jazmine. Never!. Huey let out everything onto his face until other Doms were pulling him off of Cairo.

Cairo was threatening to press charges, making the owner of the club to come out.

"Master Freeman, I cannot allow this!" he said, "this club is for the safety of our lifestyle and I cannot allow you to become aggressive in my club!"

"I don't give a fuck. He got what he deserves," Huey said angry, "and as for the safety of my sub. I thought it was a protocol that if anything happens to an already taken submission if threaten than they could go into a safe room in the back?"

"That has nothing to do with the situation we are currently in Master Freeman."

"It has everything to do with what happen. Cairo has coming onto my submission for years now and she had every right to hit him. But your employees didn't protect her as I had to attend a meeting."

"Well than if you think that we are unsafe than I will personally remove your membership personally," he said.

"Go for it. I don't want it anymore," Huey said leaving as other Doms were questioning their stay as well.

He didn't care. Cairo got what he deserve and headed out. Fuck his meeting, fuck the club and fuck Cairo. He needed to know if Jazmine was alright.

But when he arrived at the house, it seemed cold and angry. Something wasn't right.

"Jazmine?"

But she didn't answered. Huey ran up the stairs to see if she was in her room. She wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere in the house. Where was she?

That's when he saw her collar sitting on the dining room with a letter beside it.

Huey picked up the letter and reading it. She left. She left.

He saw the tear marks on the paper knowing that she was sad.

It hurt.

He never thought that it would all be coming down to this.

Huey ended up destroying his house. Everything but her bedroom. Because she left, and he had no idea how to find her.

:

"You lost your membership," Jazmine stated, "because of what happen."

"I was proud when I found out that you beat the living shit out of him. But the bartenders should have known something was off with the situation. If I can't trust my submission's safety where it is suppose to be a safe environment because I had to attend a meeting than fuck them," Huey said.

"Why didn't you want me at your meeting?"

"Because you would have distracted me," he said simply.

Jazmine was offended. She would have left him alone.

"Please do not take it the wrong way. I wanted you to relax and enjoy yourself instead of dealing with one of my business assoitates. If I was smarter than I would have brought you with me but put you in a place where I could keep an eye on you. At the time, I thought the bar would be alright. I know you would have had a drink and watch the performances and I would deal with the meeting."

"But that doesn't explain your reaction. You were going to punish me for protecting myself," she said.

"I am going to admit that I was all over the place. I was proud that you protected yourself. My associate commented on you and your behaviour, telling me how disrespectful you were and how he would have handle it. I was in Dom mode and you didn't listen to me. But once I had all the facts, I realized that I wasn't in a good place to be your Dom. I'm sorry that you had to deal with that when I should have protected you and for my own behaviour. I do hope one day you can forgive me because that was not me that night. I can't believe it happened to me as well."

"What happened to you?"

:

BANG BANG BANG

Huey woke up from his deep sleep. He realize that he was on the floor in Jazmine's room. Well what was Jazmine's room. It had been three weeks since she walked away and all he could feel was the pain of losing her. For the first time in Huey's life, he didn't know what to do.

BANG BANG BANG

Huey rubbed his tired eyes and went downstairs. He saw the destruction he did over the weeks. The chandelier was on the floor, furniture was toss and laying sideways or upside down and many holes in the wall due to Huey kick and punching them. He didn't even bother to clean up because who did he want to impress?

But all he could feel was the pain because all he could see was Jazmine everywhere.

BANG BANG BANG

"Alright I'm coming! Fuck!"

But Huey wishes he didn't open the door. Because there he saw his old Master.

Bushido Brown.

"I have been hearing a lot of things as of lately Huey," he said walking in. Bushido looked around the room taking in all of the damage.

"First of all, I have been hearing things about you have a sub?" he asked, "and where is she? You know I like to meet them."

"She gone," Huey said with a bit of emotion in his voice.

"Gone? Well I wonder what happen," Bushido said, "because I got a call from another Dom at the club, stating that you beat the living shit out of Cairo. Than the owner of that club removed your membership due to a fight. This isn't a good look on me Huey. And there is the matter of your submission in question. "

Huey didn't know what to say. Because he knew he was being selfish but he wanted to keep Jazmine to himself.

"You better come clean boy," he said, "or I will make you life a living hell."

I'm already there, he thought.

"Cairo was after my submission. Saying fucked up things of disrespect and nasty shit," Huey said angry, "I don't regret what I did to him."

"And what about the girl? Did you make sure she was alright?"

"No. She left that night."

That was a hard pill for Huey to swallow. He didn't know if she was okay or not.

"How long were you with this submissive?"

"Four years."

"For years," Bushido said, "four years and you didn't have the decently to introduce us. I know you Huey and I have the feeling that somehow you fucked up. Because a submission wouldn't have left if something awful hadn't happened. What did you do and you better tell me what happen."

"I don't know what happen. Things were fine until she sub drop," Huey said.

"Sub drop? When did this happened and what did you do?" Bushido said.

"It happened about a couple of months ago. I gave her space, talked with her and thought she was alright."

"Did you take her to see someone?"

"I gave her space until we went to the club I thought she was fine. I didn't see the need for Jazmine to see someone about it!"

BAM!

Huey fell to the floor with his cheek in pain.

"A sub drop Huey, do you know how dangerous that can be?" Hitting Huey again when he got back up.

"Now that she was gone, we can't progress her to make sure she alright," he said, throwing Huey up against the wall.

WHACK!

Shit where did he get the whip from?

"She could be in serious depression where she could hurt herself."

WHACK!

"Even kill herself over it."

WHACK!

"And we have no idea how she will be able to pull through."

WHACK!

"And if she is fuck up from it."

WHACK!

"Than I am going to blame it on you."

WHACK WHACK WHACK!

Listening to his old master telling him what could be happening to Jazmine, Huey took his punishment with no protest from Bushido. Because in Huey's mind, he is getting what he deserves.

"Bushido stop!"

They looked to see Bushido's wife, Ebony standing at the door. The look of concern was well written on her face.

"Something isn't right here Bushido," she said staring at Huey, "something happened."

"Yes because he fucked up badly. If this girl is mentally unstable because of him-"

They heard Huey chocked on that statement. Tears were coming from his eyes but Huey felt the failure of his decision. He should have done something. Anything.

"Oh my," Ebony said, "no wonder why he didn't catch it."

"Catch what?" Bushido asked his wife.

:

"Huey I don't understand," said Jazmine, cleaning out the mugs they had tea in.

"Because what happen was rare. Extremely rare and I was too selfish keeping you to myself that I had no one else there to see the signs," Huey said.

"Signs?"

"Jazmine. That day in the woods, we both dropped," Huey said, "and I wasn't acting like the Dom I should have been for you. We were both fucked up so bad by our emotions that it failed. Our trust, communication and our drive. I know everything that night led up to that and it didn't help that Dom I was meeting with sub was calling me master. I could only imagine what you were thinking."

"It wasn't the only thing. Other subs were getting ready to submit to you. I heard them in the bathroom," she said.

Huey ran his hands over his face.

"I already know the other reason why you left. I not only respect you too much to do that but I would have talk to you if I was planning on dropping you," he said, "but I wouldn't because I wanted you for myself and that was my biggest downfall."

"I don't understand."

"It was my master that told me what to do."

:

"I dropped?" Huey said in a dazed.

"By how emotional you were than I would say yes," Ebony said, cleaning the gashes on Huey's back. "You are not an emotional man but the tears were a dead giveaway."

Bushido manage to make a suitable sitting arrangements for them to talk. He was in deep thought on everything Huey told them. How he met Jazmine when they were young, from firing his last housekeeper to the idea she gave him. Finding Jazmine at the club and everything they have done. Even that fateful day in the woods together.

"But I was careful," Huey said, "I didn't want to hurt her, just please her. And I can't find her."

"Huey when was the last time you dated anyone?" Bushido asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Have you ever taken anyone on a date?"

Huey shook his head. He never needed to date because being a Dom was the right path.

"Than you don't get the emotions that go with dating or having a vanilla relationship. I know it isn't easy," he said holding onto Ebony's hand and kissing it, "but being with someone who you want both with isn't easy but worth it. Because you get all of you needs met. But if you don't understand that other need than you are only half of what you are worth."

"I don't understand," Huey said.

"You need to begin dating."

"Bushido! He just lost someone he loves and you are telling him to date?" Ebony said.

Huey knows the truth of his emotion. He loves her. He loves Jazmine. Everything about her.

"Not right away because he had to clean this shit up," Bushido said, "but if he wants to have something with this Jazmine girl than he needs to find out what he wants in a everyday woman. Thus dating other women would be a good start."

"I don't want to find someone else," Huey said suddenly, "and she's gone and I have no clue where I can find her. But there will be no one else."

"Than use that time to better yourself," Bushido said, "because if she is the woman you are saying she is, than you may get another chance."

If he know where she is, Huey thought to himself.

"You are a smart man Huey and one that I am proud to know," Bushido said, "but you need to understand something other than this lifestyle. You were young when you enter it. You needed it because of the situation you were forced into. Now it's time to explore other options because that girl may want marriage, a family or even a career. What are you going to do when she wants those things?"

Huey really did have to think about those things. What if she wanted that?

"Have you ever wanted that?" Huey asked.

"I did," Ebony confessed, "but it wasn't meant to be."

Huey saw the sadness in their eyes. Because he knew that all they had was each other.

"But I do think Bushido is right," she said, "maybe it is best to date."

"Why?"

"Because when you do find Jazmine, your skills when you are ready to have something more with her than you are ready."

"Just like in having a sub," Bushido said, "it's best to understand what they want and what you want."

:

"So I did what they said. I started dating, finding out what I wanted in a vanilla relationship as I was trying to find you," Huey finally confessed, "than I started thinking about our time together and noticing that you wanted some aspect of a normal relationship. But something was holding you back and that is the reason why you left."

"And that is?"

"You left because you love me," Huey said.

Jazmine breath caught in her throat. How?

"I knew because Ebony give Bushido the same look you give to me," he said.

"You're not upset? That I love you?" Jazmine asked.

"No," he said.

"But you have your need for control," she said, "and I won't take that away from you."

"I doubt you could. There are other ways to options that aspect of my life. Even right now I am not a Dom, I'm still a boss that does have major control of my company."

"But you still want to be one," she stated.

"Yes," he confessed, "but with the right submission."

Jazmine nods in understanding.

"It is getting late and I should head back to my hotel," he said, "but I came here for one more purpose."

"What else did you came to do beside telling me what happened and the accounts?" Jazmine asked, "and there is so many questions that I have."

"I know. Have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Jazmine looked at him in shocked. Is it just dinner or was it a date?

"I will tell you everything but please let me take you to dinner," Huey said.

"As friends or a date?" Jazmine asked.

"If you are comfortable as friends than we will go as friends. But I do prefer it to be a date," he said, grabbing is almost dry clothes.

"I'm not sure," she said.

"I know you are unsure but please let me because you do deserve it," he said, walking into her bathroom. He wanted to respect her boundaries even if she had seen his body.

Jazmine watched him go into her bathroom.

"What do I do Moki?" she asked her dog. Moki kiss her hand and wagged his tail. He always know how to make her feel better. But she didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure what his expectations are or what was going to come of this. She petted Moki wondering if she should accept. But there were so many questions she wanted answered.

"Have you decided or do you need more time?" Huey asked, coming back into the kitchen. He was dressed in his usual causal wear of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Just dinner?" Jazmine asked meekly.

He nods, "I understand that this is strange to you Jazmine. But I would like to have another chance with you. But I think we need to go in a different direction than we were doing before. I want to know you as you are now, just as than."

After a statement like that, she really couldn't deny him. But how could she? If he was willing to give her the answers she needed to know than it couldn't hurt right?

"Okay," she said meekly.

Huey did something that surprise Jazmine, he smiled. She never seen him smile before. But it was more shocking when he went up and kiss her. He never done that before. But his lips were soft and warm. Two things she would never associate with Huey Freeman but here he is proving her wrong.

"Thank you," he said, "and get a good night sleep. I will pick you up at seven o'clock."

Huey petted Moki before grabbing his jacket that was still wet, slipping it on.

"Good night Jazmine," he said.

"Good night Huey."

Jazmine opened the door so Huey may leave but than she thought of something about their date.

"Huey what am I suppose to wear?" Jazmine said.

"Something nice," he said walking towards the staircase. Once he disappeared, Jazmine closed her door and leaned up against it. She didn't expect this to happen. Could there be another chance with Huey? Even if her life was in New York?

She guess that she will have to see as she headed into her bedroom. Changing into warm pjs, Jazmine called for Moki to bed. Once Moki was resting in his bed, Jazmine crawled into her own. This night was tiring for Jazmine. But she did fall asleep with a small smile on her face. Because there was something inside her that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Peace.

###


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All rights goes to the rightful owners.**

 **Warning: This story contains sexual interactions and course language. You have been warned.**

 **Chapter 7: Surprise me**

* * *

"ARRWHHHH!"

Jazmine screamed out in frustration as her bedroom was covered in clothing. Once she agree to go to dinner with Huey, she became suddenly nervous. This was something she wasn't sure of. The last time she went to dinner with Huey it was for her graduation. But she didn't know he had planned that. But this time she did and the nerves were starting to get to her as the time was growing closer.

Because when she woke up in the morning, she had her usual morning coffee, took Moki for his usual walk than made herself breakfast. She saw the documents that Huey had brought over for her. She was surprise that it was a national bank he used and had all of her current information on it. Even the pin number he used. She didn't understand the code but there was a post-it note stating that she should change that. Knowing that she needed to go there in the afternoon, she decided to get herself ready for the day.

After she had shower, Jazmine started to look for something to wear for the day and in the evening. But she couldn't find anything that she would deem acceptable for her 'date' with Huey.

Now she had a bit of a problem.

RING RING

As her phone was ringing, she was trying to find it as she step on something she ended up tripping onto the floor. But at least she could see her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jazmine!"

"Hi Tia. What's going on?"

"I wanted to know if you are interested in having lunch with me? You really saved me last night," she said.

"I don't know Tia. I am going out tonight-"

"Like on a date?"

"Something like that?" Jazmine said not really sure what to say on that.

"Alright is it dinner?" Tia asked.

"Yes."

"With a man?"

"TIA!"

"Base on that reaction I am going with yes. Oh this is too exciting!"

All Jazmine could do was shake her head. Tia was always wanting to know her business. But she wanted to know everyone's business.

"What's the big deal? It's a free dinner and maybe something else on the side."

"That is not happening."

"I see so what are you going to wear?"

I'm having that problem now, Jazmine thought to herself.

"Are you having an issue with that?" Tia asked, "because I can help."

"I'm not sure what to wear. He said something nice," Jazmine said, trying to keep Huey's name out of it.

"Than you need a dress. Come on I'll treat you to lunch and we can most likely find something suitable."

Jazmine agreed and hung up the phone. She really needed help. It couldn't hurt right?

:

Jazmine was to say she was surprise spending time with Tia. She actually had a lot of fun. Jazmine was even surprise to find out how much they had in common. They both were animal lovers, even showing off their dogs. Tia had a really cute french bulldog name Tashi and it was great to show off her Moki. Both were into fashion and loved to be outdoors. They already had plans to go down to the beach when the weather got nicer. they ended up picking out bikinis for that day.

The girl defiantly knew her fashion and the best places to shop. She even help her find an amazing outfit for tonight that was acceptable in Jazmine's opinion.

A simple plum fitted dress with a cowl neckline. She was going to wear some diamond studded earrings she already had with a new black purse.

When Jazmine couldn't find shoes, Tia suggested that having a pair of nude shoes are a good thing to have when you are in a jam. What Jazmine like about it, it wasn't expensive and she was able to re-use them at another time.

They were hungry when they had finished and ended up going to a trendy spot near Prospect Park.

"Oh man I am famish!" Tia said after they ordering they'll meal.

"Thank you for helping me out. I can't believe how much fun that was."

"You never had girlfriends?"

Jazmine shook her head. "I was always on my own for as long as I can remember."

"What happen?"

"I don't know. I was always nice to people but they were never nice to me. I grew up in a prominent area and I guess that I didn't meet their expectations."

"Boyfriends?"

"I only had one but it ended badly."

"He cheated."

"No I was a bet."

"Ouch! What a bastard! No wonder why you like to be by yourself. I get it now and I am sorry that I pushed because I always thought you would be a fun person to hang out with. I didn't expect that happen to you," Tia said.

"I wish that I had someone to talk to when I was younger about these things. Sometimes I feel behind," Jazmine confessed.

"Well those people were stupid. And I don't think you are behind. You are more of a trend setter," Tia said, taking a sip of her water, "but we do need to hang out more often because I had a really good time today."

"Yeah it was. It was great finding someone who are into the same things as I am," Jazmine said smiling.

"And it's nice to talk to another sub."

Jazmine almost choked on her water. How did she know?

"Are you alright?" Tia asked looking concerned.

"Yeah but… how?"

"How did I know?"

Jazmine nods.

"Because I know the signs of a submission," Tia said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Please don't tell anyone. I am not one anymore," Jazmine said pleading.

"Jazzy relax I won't tell. To be honest I only know the signs because I am one as well," she said.

Tia's a submission? That idea seem to be crazy. At that moment the waitress brought their meals over.

"It's alright Jazmine," Tia said, "I know it does come as a shock but the women I know at my meetings are way to into it. I want to talk about fashion, nature, animals. Not how my master did this or that all of the time."

Jazmine laughs at hearing this. It was clear that Tia was comfortable talking about the lifestyle. There was so many questions she wanted to ask.

"How did you get into it?" Jazmine asked.

Tia laughs, "I was one when I turned eighteen. Than I met my boyfriend Michael and ended up in a vanilla relationship. But I craved the lifestyle so bad I ended up going to a club I use to frequent. Told my man I was going out for drinks but I wanted to watch the performances. He saw me there and we got into a huge fight about it. I honestly thought we were done but after a few days, he came over telling me that he was a Dom. He gave up his lifestyle just to try and be with me."

"Are you his sub?" Jazmine asked, wondering if this story has a happy ending.

"I am. After he dominated me for the first time, I couldn't be with any other man. He may hold the control in our lifestyle relationship but in our vanilla one, he holds the power. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for that man."

Jazmine smiles, knowing that they found a balance between their relationships.

"Now tell me about why you are no longer in the lifestyle," Tia said, "trust me I know a lot of women who left and never looked back."

"It's really hard to talk about. Have you ever heard of dropping?" Jazmine asked.

"Man that is rough. I never experience before but I do know women who have but they were alright."

"What about when your Dom and yourself drop at the same time and also finding out you have feelings for each other?"

"Does this have to do with you having dinner with a man tonight?"

She nods, wanting some sort of advice. Now knowing that Tia is a submission, who better to ask?

"Tell me everything," she said.

For some reason Jazmine felt that she could trust Tia. She told her about how they knew each other as kids, how she became his submission and employee, everything they have done right up to the night she left.

"He sounds like a good Dom," Tia said after a while.

"He was. I felt safe with him until after I drop and hearing things from other submissions. I don't think having a Dom I didn't like after me helped either."

"I can only imagine what you were going through, I wouldn't want to be in the position you were in. But for a Dom to experience the same thing at the same time? Because it's dangerous for not only your mental health but his as well. And I understand why it fell apart," Tia said, "what did he say when you accept his invitation to dinner?"

"He wanted it to be a date. When I said yes he kissed me and he never done that before," Jazmine confessed as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

Tia just laughs, "Oh than he is serious about this. Most Doms I know usually don't like kissing their subs because it creates unnecessary emotions. But I do give him props for that."

Jazmine smiles when she remember his kiss. But she was still worried if their date turned into a disaster.

"Even though I don't know his whole story but I get some answers out of it. I know that you came from Chicago when you started working with me. I take it he is from there?" Tia asked.

Jazmine nods.

"That's a long way for someone to come and see someone. And if he does have feelings for you like he said than he most likely wants to have a vanilla relationship with you only," Tia said.

"But I have all these questions in my head. He admitted to me he would like to go back into the lifestyle. But what if I don't? What if this relationship doesn't work? What if-"

"Whoa slow down. My advise take it a day at a time. Get to re know each other as a man and woman. And if you both want to go back into the lifestyle than that something you both have to discuss. Remember every dom/sub relationship is based on trust and communication. It pretty much the same thing as a vanilla relationship without the fun stuff," Tia said winking.

Jazmine's laughs but she felt better than she had in a long time.

"Go, enjoy yourself and talk about it. Don't be afraid to get your answers. And don't worry because if you need me just call."

:

Jazmine almost took her up on her offer to call but she decided that it was best to figure things out on her own.

To say Jazmine was nervous was an understatement. She was feeling like a wreck. Jazmine place the diamond earrings after she finished getting ready. Tia was right about getting the nude pumps because they did look amazing with her dress.

After putting on her make-up and styling her hair into a fish braid and leaving it hanging over her shoulder. Jazmine was surprised how beautiful she really felt.

"How do I look Moki?" she asked as she turned around for her dog. She felt a bit silly but she couldn't help it.

Moki barked and wagged his tail. Jazmine guess that he liked it giving her baby boy a treat from the counter.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Moki went crazy at the door. Now Jazmine's nerves were at the highest level she had ever felt. But Moki kept on barking as the knocking on door kept on.

"Moki down!" Jazmine said opening the door.

Huey stood there looking handsome. His wool black coat was open, showing his crisp black suit with a grey shirt underneath. He wore no tie, giving him a more casual look. But still looked like he could demand a room with respect and control.

"Hi come in," Jazmine said opening the door wider for Huey to enter. "I need to get my coat and we can go."

"Alright. These are for you," he said giving her a beautiful bouquet of pink and white lilies.

"Oh they're lovely," Jazmine said, taking them and inhaling their sweet scent. "Thank you Huey, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to," he said, "because you deserve this."

Jazmine had a hard time hiding her blush but the flowers gave her excuse to put them in water. It was thoughtful of him. As she was doing this, Moki barked at Huey, trying to get his attention. He grab a treat, tossing it to him.

"You're spoiling my dog," Jazmine said, setting the flowers onto the counter for now.

"I like him. You ready?"

"Almost," she said quickly putting on her red coat and grabbed her new handbag, she was ready to go.

"Alright Moki protect the house awhile I'm gone," Jazmine said as Moki gave his bark in responds. Huey raised an eyebrow at the exchange as Jazmine locked up her place for the night.

"Protect the house?" Huey asked as they walked downstairs to the streets below.

"When I first recused Moki, he was always hiding and never wanting to go anywhere. So when one night someone wanted to break in. Moki just went off. He ended up scaring the guy away. I praised him so much he gotten used to it. So every time I leave I say it so he knows he has a job to do," she said as they enter onto the streets. A cab was already waiting for them.

"I like him more now," Huey said causally, opening the door for Jazmine to get in.

Jazmine's laughs and gets in with Huey right behind her. He gives the cab driver a piece of paper. He immediately when into drive to their destination.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Jazmine asked.

"No because you will see when we get there."

:

To put it mildly, this wasn't what Jazmine was expecting but it was a good surprise. They went to a restaurant call Zenkicki. It had a romantic atmosphere and also the booths were private, making it easier to talk. Dinner was delicious and their conversations were like when they were in a Dom/sub relationship. But this time it was different. As if a barrier was lifted because she felt now she could speak her mind freely. She could before but she couldn't explain it.

"This was a really nice Huey," Jazmine said, "but I still have so many questions."

"Ask. I promise to tell you everything."

"How did you find me?"

Huey chuckle, "you were my employee for years Jazmine. I found you by your social insurance number."

"Oh, well that make sense."

"If I have thought of it sooner than this wouldn't have been our first date," he said.

"But we went out for my graduation, wasn't that our first date?" she asked.

"We were celebrating your accompaniments. And you were upset about your parents. How are they by the way?" he asked.

"I still don't see them. They are wrapped up in their own little world," Jazmine said sadly.

"I didn't mean to pry."

"No no it's alright. I gotten use to it after awhile. Sometimes I wonder if they ever wanted me."

"Than they're fools."

She like how Huey was trying to cheer her up. But this was a date right? And she had so many questions still.

"Why do you call your master master still?"

"It's more of a respect thing if anything. Even if he truly isn't my master anymore he still someone who taught me everything about the lifestyle."

"And did you with his… and did he…"

Huey looked at her in confusion until he got what she trying to say. "Oh no. Bushido will never allow anyone to touch his sub just as much as I wouldn't allow anyone to touch you. And we are both not into guys. If he needed someone for me to dominate over than he would have another sub available for me to. Ebony was there to give me the perspective I needed to understand my subs better."

"They sound like a nice couple," Jazmine said.

"They are. Some of the best people I know. They cannot wait to meet you," Huey said.

"You talk about me to them?" Jazmine said shocked.

"Of course, they wanted to know everything about my submission. But I want them to know you as you. Why you are so important to me. They already know what you look like. Ebony can't wait to get to know you," he said.

"Wait. How do they know what I look like? I never seen or met them?"

Huey took out his phone, showing a picture. It was her in the wood. She was walking around, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling. She didn't even know that he had that. It was before they're drop happen because she still had that sweater on.

"I couldn't help myself," he said putting away his phone, "you looked like you belong. And I was lucky enough to find you."

Jazmine gave off a blush. Will she ever get use to Huey's compliments?

"But if we ever get back to that part in our lives than things will be completely different from now on. But I want to know you as yourself first."

"I would like that," she said smiling.

But there was another question in mind.

"How long are you in New York for?"

"For two more night," he told her, "but I have a lot of business here so I will be visiting frequently. I don't expect you to up and move your life."

"Will you stay the weekend?"

"I wish I could but I have to be home for Riley this weekend."

"Riley? I thought that you cut ties with Riley because of money?"

"I did but there was more to it," he confessed, "Riley had a drug problem when I cut ties with him."

"What? What happen?"

"He overdose about a year ago. His girlfriend called me at the hospital thinking he was going to die. But he ended up pulling through."

"So what happen after that?"

:

Huey sat in the waiting room after meeting Riley's girlfriend Cindy. He was surprised that Cindy was white, even with all the teasing Riley gave to Jazmine. But Cindy was one tough girl. She was handling everything with ease for the most part.

"I'm sorry that I had to call," she said after awhile, "but I don't know if he is going to pull through or not."

"It's alright," Huey said.

"Are you both here for Riley Freeman?"

"Yes," Both Cindy and Huey said.

"He is going to pull through," the doctor said, "but I have to advice that he go into rehab because he cannot take another overdose like that."

"Alright but how I am going to afford that?" Cindy said.

"I'll take care of that," Huey said.

"No it's not your problem," Cindy said.

"He is my brother and the only family I have left," Huey said, "I'll take care of it."

"Thank you," Cindy said, "when can we see him?"

"Right now if you want. He's awake and conscious. Follow me," the doctor said. They followed him to the room where Riley was recovering.

Once Cindy saw Riley. She started screaming and crying at him. Riley was trying to get a word in but it was a losing battle. It was almost comical to watch for Huey.

"What the fuck are you doing here nigga?" Riley asked as he saw Huey standing in the doorway.

"Cindy was saying you might kick the bucket," he said.

"Well you kicked me outta ya life so why be here for the end of mine?" Riley asked.

"You think I wanted to?" Huey said, "I wasn't going to sit there and watch you take whatever the fuck you are doing at the time. Despite what you may think Riley I didn't want to watch it."

Riley gave the cold shoulder. He was still pissed at him.

"Ry, you need rehab be," Cindy said.

"Rehab is for-"

"I don't care!" Cindy said, "if you don't go than I'm gone! I am with your brother. I ain't going to watch you die! I love ya too much to watch that. That's selfish!"

"Cin how are we going to afford it? I lost my job and you did too," Riley argue, "I'll do it but how?"

"If you are serious about it than I'll front the money," Huey said.

Riley turned to him. "Why the fuck are you helping me McHater?"

"Because you are the only family I have left," he said, "and if you don't want it than fine."

Riley was quiet about it. You could actually see him thinking.

"It's a loan until I'm back," Riley said, "cause I ain't no bitch."

"Whatever Riley," Huey said. But he did feel better about this.

"Alright and you are still a bitch."

:

Riley was doing well in rehab. The first six weeks were the hardest on him. The doctors didn't expect Riley to have a high pain tolerance. But it was working. After three months in recovery, Cindy manage to find a job as a personal trainer with Huey's help. She was starting to become in demand because she was so good at it.

Huey learned how they met. They were playing basket ball and hooked up a few times. She didn't know of his drug problem until a few years into their relationship. She tried to get him clean but nothing worked. Until now.

"Do you have anyone?" Cindy asked one day as they were visiting Riley in rehab. If he kept it up than he will be out in about a month.

"I use to but we aren't together anymore," Huey said, them knowing what he did.

"What happened?" Cindy asked.

Huey told them about Jazmine. How it was just something he had to something more until everything fell to shit.

"Ya the only nigga I know would fuck it up," Riley said laughing.

"Shut it Riley. You owe her an apology after the way you treated her when we were kids," Huey said.

"Why would he?" Cindy asked.

"She's biracial and picked on her because of it."

Cindy stared at him than at Riley. "Ya know our kids will be mixed too. What does she look like cause I wanna have an idea."

Huey showed the only picture he had of Jazmine.

"Oh shit she is pretty. I'd tap that," Cindy said. Riley nodded, not believing that girl became that woman.

"Well I am going to tell her everything once I figure out how to find her," Huey said serious.

"Shit man you are in love with her," Riley stated.

"I am and I still do."

"Fuck if she was your employee than why the fuck don't you use her number?"

"Riley what are you talking about?"

"That work number everyone has. Can't you hack the system or something?"

Huey had never thought about that.

"Riley you surprise me," Huey said, taking out his phone.

By the time he left the rehab centre, Huey knew that Jazmine was in New York.

:

"You love me?" Jazmine said in shock. Huey loves her?

"I do. Because you are perfect for me. And I know that I am not an easy man to get along with," Huey said, paying the check.

"Come on I want to get you home safely," he said, putting on his coat.

He helped her get hers on and took her hand, leaving the restaurant. This side of Huey she never got to experience before but it was a great knowing the man behind the Dom.

After hailing and getting into a cab. Jazmine asked her last question.

"What do you expect from me Huey?" she said worried.

"To be you."

She smiles because in her heart she felt like she had a chance. Going further than she ever thought she could go with Huey.

Once they arrive to Jazmine's apartment, Huey asked the drive to wait as he took Jazmine upstairs.

"You aren't going to stay?" she asked.

"This is something we never done before Jazmine. Because of it, it's a power exchange," Huey told her.

"What do you mean?"

"It means you have the control."

Jazmine kissed him. Loving everything about this man.

###


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great Christmas. I do have some sad news. This is the last chapter of Power Exchange. But the good news is that I am working on a new story. I am not sure when it will be out but hopefully soon. Thank you to everyone who had read, review and enjoyed my stories. From every review to favouriting and following. It truly means so much to me. Thank you. Please I would love to hear your thoughts on what you think and as always, read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All rights goes to the rightful owners.**

 **Warning: This story contains sexual interactions and course language. You have been warned.**

 **Epilogue: Life's Crazy Directions**

* * *

Jazmine could not wait for tonight. She was looking forward to spending time with Huey, just like old times. She could now admit to herself that if things didn't happen the way they did than she wouldn't have the life she currently has.

Things have been busy for them in the last few years. Huey stayed true to his word that she would have the control over their vanilla relationship

* * *

Huey was in New York almost every weekend, taking her on dates and doing what 'normal' people do. During a bad storm one night, Huey ended up staying at her place. It was the first time they had shared a bed together. Nothing happened but it made Jazmine feel enough for him. They woke up that morning feeling they were on the correct path. It was an amazing feeling for Jazmine.

They didn't involve sex until about three months in. It was different for the both of them but didn't mean they didn't enjoy it. It felt amazing to the both of them. The first time together, Huey worshipped her body with his hands, his own body and his mouth. The frequent kisses he gave her sent her body into another place she had never known.

One weekend, she met Bushido and Ebony for the first time. Jazmine really like getting to know Ebony, why she was in the lifestyle and how she met Bushido. Ebony didn't have the most greatest Dom in the lifestyle. She was beaten and abused so bad that she ended up in the hospital. Bushido notice the abuse and beat the living shit out of him. But once he saw Ebony, it was all over for him. He not only became her new master, but his wife and an advocate for the difference of abuse and their lifestyle.

Bushido was quiet for most of dinner but it wasn't uncomfortable. But he did bring up a few questions that Huey and Jazmine hasn't talked about yet. Huey told her they will but just to enjoy this side for now after giving Bushido a look. But she could look up to him as she watch his interaction with Ebony. He would do anything for her.

Her friendship with Tia was going strong. It turns out that the business associates Huey was meeting up with was Tia's boyfriend: Michael Caesar. Jazmine couldn't believe that that man was even a Dom. He was too funny and easy going. But after listening to his side of the story it made sense. He was always the clown but didn't mean he couldn't get serious. Having the control in a BDSM relationship helped him through that. But as a vanilla couple, they were a fun loving couple. And it gave Jazmine some hope that she may have that as well. Huey and Jazmine was their when Caesar proposed and when they got married. Something Jazmine wanted one day but was happy for her friends.

After almost a year, Jazmine moved back to Chicago to be closer to Huey. It did make her nervous about moving back into his house but Huey assured her that he had made changes to make her feel more comfortable. But she wasn't expecting a complete remodel of the entire house! Everything was different from the chandelier in the foyle to the completely brand new kitchen. Even the bathrooms were different! When Jazmine asked Huey about it, he just shrugged and said, "This isn't going to me just my house anymore. It's yours as well."

That made Jazmine smile, but when he took her hand to go upstairs to the master bedroom, she was confused. Until he opened the door. It was beautiful. A mixture of soft and neutral colours, a king size bed and everything matched in the same wood shade. She had never been in this room before. When she walked into the walk in closet, all of the clothes had has as Huey's sub were placed inside with some new additions. Most likely from Tia.

"Huey what?"

"I am serious about this Jazmine. I want this to be your home as well and you belong here," he said, "and beside I am not going to let you go again."

It truly had became her home and Huey did stay true to his word. She was once again met Riley, who surprisedly gave a half hearted sorry about the way he treated her as kids but Jazmine accepted it. It was her boyfriend's brother. If he was willing to put it aside than so was she. But shocking enough, Cindy became an amazing friend to Jazmine. They even worked out together. Riley ended up paying back all the money he owe to Huey for rehab and was still clean. Didn't mean he like to tease them every once in awhile but that was Riley. Huey gave all them a trip to Las Vegas. Huey had business to attend and Riley always wanted to go.

But none of them expected Riley and Cindy to come back married when they all came back. But hey they got to attend.

She had questions about going back into the lifestyle. Huey made sure that she had Ebony's number. On many occasions, they met up with one another to either lunch or just shopping. It was enjoyable for the both of them. Ebony was not only the most wonderful woman Jazmine has ever met but she was one of the most interesting person she come to known. The places she and Bushido travelled, the things they have gotten to experience to each other. Her stories were wonderful.

"Oh Ebony, that sounds wonderful you got to experience Japan like that," Jazmine said, as they were walking through Lincoln Park with Moki on his leach.

"Oh I have enjoyed it," Ebony said, "but I am guessing that not the reason you wanted to talk to me."

"Don't you like the beautiful weather?"

"Of course I do. And the company is lovely," she said petting Moki as they sat on a bench for a rest. "But I notice you are wondering about returning to the lifestyle."

"It's not only that. Because there are things I want," she said.

"Like what?"

"I am so confuse," Jazmine confessed, "I love being Huey's submission but I always saw myself as a mother or working."

"I understand," Ebony said, "it's hard but it is satisfying. And I wanted to be one as well."

"What happened?"

"It wasn't meant to be," Ebony said sadly, "the doctors said there was to much damage after what 'he' had done."

Jazmine didn't know what to say. She figured that she chose not to become a mother. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright, I've learn that some things are best left the way they are. I am lucky to have someone who loves me," she said smiling.

That was one thing she loved about Ebony, she could see things from another angle.

"Listen, I do know a lot of women who are in the lifestyle and also mothers, career women and bosses," Ebony said laughing now, "all you have to do is try and fitted into your life that's all."

"It's sounds like a lot of work."

"Oh it is do not get me wrong but it is worth it and makes you appreciate it more," Ebony said, "and talk to Huey about your wants. I know he will understand."

When she got home, she wasn't able to talk to him about what she and Ebony had said. Because Huey was taking her back to the cabin. She froze on that one.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" she asked nervous.

"Yes Jazmine," Huey said, "I got something in mind. Do not worry it isn't going to happen again."

"That's what not I'm worried about," she said even though she was, "but there is also something I wanted to talk to you about."

"And that is?"

"What do you think about me working?" she asked starting with the easiest one.

Huey looked at her surprised, "I already know you want to work Jazmine."

"Wait… How?"

"You are doing my paperwork again Jazmine," he said, "and I have already thought about that. I want you to run the charity."

"Huey I cannot be your employee again."

"You won't. Because I know you want to help the kids out and who better than to run the charity than you."

"Huey! How is that not being your employee?"

"You will know when we go to the cabin this weekend. And you decide if you want to go to on the bike or take the car."

She never got to asked about starting a family.

Jazmine ended up wanting to take the bike again. It was just as thrilling as the first time. When she took sight of the cabin, it was still beautiful when the day she arrived the first time. They arrived late again and they headed to bed, sleeping beside Huey instead of the guest room on the main floor.

It was a good time. Huey wouldn't get into the water but didn't mind watching Jazmine swim. It was a lot less tense than the last time. Huey build a fire and they were able to watch the stars. It was romantic in Jazmine's eyes.

Huey surprised her the next morning. They ended up hiking to the same spot again. Jazmine was nervous about being here again. Why would he take her here?

"This is my favourite spot. This place was the reason I bought the property," Huey said walking around, "I wanted to bring you here the first time because it's special to me. But I didn't expect what happen to us. But I'm guessing that it happen for a reason."

"Sometimes I wonder about that too or I wouldn't be here again," Jazmine said, "but why would you bring me here the first time?"

"Because I wanted to show you what is special to me because at that time, you were becoming special to me," Huey said, "if I had known than that I love you than I would have said it that day. But I love you than as much as I love you now."

Jazmine smiled as the tears fell from her eyes. Huey kissed her hard as Jazmine just kiss him back. No sooner they were naked as the day they were born and Huey entered inside of her. She was moaning and screaming as Huey kept pumping inside of her. She screamed when she finally orgasm as Huey spilled his seeds. They were breathing deeply on the forest floor, bast in the love making they just had.

"Are you alright?" he ask staring at her. Jazmine nodded her head, breathing deeply. Huey was right, there was something about this place.

"Marry me."

Jazmine's eyes snapped open when she heard that.

"What?"

"Marry me," Huey said with conviction in his voice. He was serious. Jazmine knew that she loves him, he just proved that he loves her. She didn't expect him to propose though.

"I love you Jazmine, I want everything with you and I want you to become my wife," Huey said, "marry me."

Jazmine smiles, "Yes."

He stood up and got the ring out of his pant pocket, placing it onto her ring finger. This place was theirs now and it was beautiful.

Jazmine couldn't help but show off her new engagement ring to Moki when they arrived home. Tia, Cindy and Ebony were already in planning mode. They just wanted something simple and out of the public eye. Jazmine was kinda shock that they didn't know that they were dating.

One day, Huey got a call from one of his old friend who was interested in starting a BDSM club. Huey asked her to accompany him on it.

"Are you sure that I am the best person for this?" Jazmine ask as they walked into a high class Asian restaurant.

"You understand the lifestyle better than anyone," Huey said as they walked in. "I think you will be surprised."

"Huey it has been too long!" an Asian looking man said in a private room with a beautiful Asian girl as well.

"Hiro it's good to see you again. You as well Ming," Huey said shaking hands with them, "I would like to introduce to you my fiancé, Jazmine."

"My what a pretty girl," Ming said, "and it's lovely to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Jazmine said to the both of them.

"You are a natural submission," Ming said.

"She was Huey's former submission," Hiro told her.

Jazmine looked at the both of them than at Huey. How did they know that?

"Don't look surprise," Hiro said, "we were members of that club as well."

"Oh I didn't.."

"It's alright," Ming said, "lucky for you you had Huey or I would ask you to submit to me."

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes Jazmine, Ming's a Domme," Huey said, "and a bisexual. Hiro is one of her submissions."

"Don't look surprise," Hiro said, "you be surprise how many men who submit, bisexuals there are as well as groups."

"Where is Rina by the way?" Huey ask as they sat down to dinner.

"Bad girl she was. She in her cage currently," Ming said like it wasn't a big deal.

Caged?

"I know you hate being in enclosed spaces," Huey said to Jazmine, "that's a hard limit for you."

"It'll give her time to think," Hiro said, "should we have dinner and discuss details?"

Dinner was wonderful and it was interesting to see a couple who had their experience. They weren't interested in marriage at all. Hiro likes to submit every once in awhile while Rina was Ming's 24/7 submission. Hiro loves the lifestyle but he was a business man first. Ming and himself worked out an agreement which works for them.

"The club will be the only one back in the Chicago scene," Hiro finished.

"I thought there was already a club in Chicago," said Jazmine confused.

"There use to be," Ming said, "until Doms like myself found out there wasn't as much safety or security there like they thought."

"What happened?" Huey asked.

"Well when you told me that you met Jazmine there and it wasn't open night. People were talking about that. If she can get in with no problem than who else? It could have scream bad news to those who want their privities. It doesn't help that some of the Doms like your old friend Cairo thought he could do as he pleases."

"Oh this got to be good," Huey said.

"It is. Cairo decided to take another sub who belong to a Dom downstairs. He had her way with her but Tito stopped it once he realize what was happening. He was fired on the spot. Cairo was charged with the attempted rape of the girl by her Dom. Nothing was done about it and their membership dropped large. Now the owner is bankrupt!" Ming said laughing, "that bastard got what was coming to him."

"Oh that poor girl," Jazmine said, "I hope she is alright."

"Oh she fine," Hiro said, "other submissions were there to take care of her. Her Dom is overseeing everything for her health. She was lucky because it could have been worst."

"Will she ever be a sub again?" she asked.

"Oh I have no doubt. They have been together for years, even doing a ceremony of Roses together," Hiro said.

The confuse look on Jazmine's face was caught by Huey, "It's basically like a marriage ceremony but without all the legal work. They show their commitment to each other."

Jazmine nods her head in understanding.

"Anyways Huey, we need the start up funds and we're asking you to be a silent partner," Hiro said.

"I am interested but there is the matter of Tito," Huey said.

"Oh if we get it than he is going to be our head of security," Hiro said. They shook hands, sealing the deal.

"I hope the both of you come back because you two are naturals in this lifestyle," Ming said, "and we should get together sometime soon Jazmine. I would love to get to know you."

The car ride home, Jazmine couldn't help but think about returning as a submission.

"Are you alright?" Huey asked when they arrived home, "I understand that Ming can be a bit forward about-"

"Oh no it's nothing like that. I like Ming and Hiro. They are very interesting people," Jazmine said honestly, "but it was her comment about returning to the lifestyle."

"We don't have to go back," Huey said, "I understand that life is something you may want to leave behind."

"Huey I have thought about it and actually want to become your submission again," Jazmine said.

Huey's eyes widen at her confession. "Are you sure?"

"Yes and if you want to re-train me than that's fine. As great as everything is I feel like we are missing a piece of ourselves. I know what happen will never happen again. And we'll take the necessary steps to ensure that Huey. I miss you dominating me. I miss my master," Jazmine confess.

"I understand," Huey said, "I want to as well but I will ask for some time on it before coming to a decision."

They talked about it in great detail. Before you know it, Jazmine Dubois became Jazmine Freeman. Her parents weren't happy about missing the wedding but she did send them an invitation. She couldn't help it that they didn't respond. It didn't upset her. Her parents didn't want to be there than that was fine with her. She made her peace with it. Tia took Moki as Huey and Jazmine went on their honeymoon to Africa for a month. She love the different foods, culture and clothing they wore.

When they got back, Huey had to attend a charity event for Children Hunger. The public was shock to know that Huey Freeman was officially off the market as he walk hand in hand with Jazmine.

The public love the new couple when Jazmine fought for two young boys who were there asking for money for food against the security team. They thanked her when they were able to have some of the food that was going to be served at the event. And the media went into a frenzy knowing that Huey was truly in love with her when he didn't take his eyes off his new bride.

Once things calm down, it went back to normal for them. They got up, had coffee together before Jazmine took Moki for his morning walk and Huey stay behind and trained. They were currently looking for housekeepers because of the workload Jazmine now has for the charity. When they finish their walk, Huey already had both of their second cups waiting for them.

"Good morning," Jazmine said giving Huey a kiss, "what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything is fine," he said. Jazmine grabbed out ingredients she needed to make omelettes for them.

"I was thinking about the housekeepers we interview the other day. I think Isabella will be a nice fit around here," she said.

Huey nodded but still read his paper, "If that's what you want."

"And also I wanted to ask-"

"Jazz."

Jazmine freezes. It was a long time since she heard him say that.

Huey puts down his paper, staring right at her.

"I want you to be ready in the foyer, under the chandelier at eight tonight. Wear nothing," he said walking out of the kitchen.

She couldn't have been more thrilled.

:

Jazmine giggled to herself when she thought back to that night. Re-submitting herself to Huey was truly one of the best moments of her life. She enjoyed it more than she ever thought possible. It really was the missing link in their relationship. Huey was a great husband but a better Master. Jazmine couldn't ask for more.

"Alright Mrs. Freeman we're here," the driver said. Jazmine thanked the man and walked into the restaurant to meet up with Tia and Ebony after her appointment. Ming couldn't make it because of the club. It was a huge success and she was happy to be apart of it.

"There you are!" Tia said giving Jazmine a hug, "you are just glowing!"

"Thank you, everything is great," Jazmine said.

"Well I should hope so," Ebony said giving Jazmine a hug as well, "shall we eat ladies?"

"Oh please I am starving," Jazmine said, earning a laugh from everyone. Once everyone had order, no one could stop cooing over Tia and Caesar's newest addition to their family.

"Oh he is just the sweetest thing," Ebony said, while holding Tia's newborn son.

"Oh he is, he is one of the greatest things that has ever happen to me," Tia said, glowing as a new mother should, "but I am going to be honest, I hate being pregnant."

Everyone laughs but it wasn't a big deal.

"When are you, Caesar and Donte going back?" Jazmine asked.

"Tonight. We have a few things to do back in New York."

"Well than I am going to enjoy this as much as possible," Ebony said, "how does it feel being a submission again after some time Jazmine."

"Oh I love it. I feel like there isn't anything missing anymore," Jazmine said as she took a huge bite out of her salad, "I feel more connected to Huey than ever."

"Oh I know what you mean," said Tia, "it's amazing when you find that right one. I have a husband and a Master all in one."

"I do agree," Ebony said, "sometimes you need that switch."

Donte started crying as he was trying to get to Ebony's boob.

"Sorry Ebony, my little man is hungry," Tia said, taking Donte back.

"Oh honey I am not worry at all. I want him back after you are done. Burp and all."

They continue talking about fashion when a waiter comes up to them.

"Can't you do that somewhere else?" he said pointing disgusting at Tia.

Tia sat there confused. She was only feeding her baby.

"What's the problem?" Ebony asks.

"It is disgusting that she is feeding that baby in our fine establishment when she should be taking it outside!" he said.

Jazmine's eyes widen. She knows him. And she wasn't going to put up with him anymore.

"I don't know who you think you are," said Jazmine, getting up and in his face, "but none of us have a problem with it. She has a blanket covering herself with and it's a private booth. You have no right to tell us if it's alright or not."

The man eyes widen when he took a good look at Jazmine. Ebony was no where to be found.

"Well well well, how's life treating you Jazmine," he said.

"Very well until you showed up," she retorted, "I didn't think they let people like you in a place like this."

"Well I have class unlike your friend here," he said pointing at her.

"She is a new mother and she has every right to feed her baby."

"Watch your mouth or I will stick something in it. Preferably my cock," he said smirking.

WHACK!

He fell to the floor in pain, "You bitch! I am going to sue you for assault!"

"Jarred your Fired!"

Everyone looked at the manager of the restaurant with Ebony standing right there.

"Fired?"

"Yes you are fired. You don't talk to my customers that way. And they are right, the lady has the right to feed her child here. They are not harming anyone," he said.

BURP!

Donte decided that he was finished eating.

"Get out of here before I call the police," the manager said. Jarred gave Jazmine a dirty look before leaving. But Jazmine was thanking karma for his misfortune. What did she ever saw in him? She wonder.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Freeman that this happen," he said, "I will ensure you this never happens again. Lunch and your next meal with Mr. Freeman will be on the house."

"Thank you for understanding."

:

Jazmine was still fuming when she arrived home. Her hand hurt still but it was worth hitting him.

RING RING

"Hello?"

"Jazmine why did Mario call me telling me that our next meal if free of charge?" Huey said.

Jazmine quickly explain everything that has happen during their lunch together with the girls.

"I am sorry for embarrassing you but I don't regret what I did," Jazmine finished.

"You have the right to defend yourself I am very proud. And we have a free meal out of it. I am sorry for missing the appointment," Huey said.

"I'm know but you still have a business to run."

"I want you ready by eight tonight Jazz," he said hanging up the phone.

Her Master wanted to play tonight. She quickly got upstairs to prepare herself, but not before slipping an envelope into her night stand door.

:

Before eight, Jazmine was naked as the day she was born. She quickly gotten into position before her master arrived. Kneel on soft cushions, Jazmine faces downwards and waited. Lately, her master always ensures her comfort during their sessions.

As the clock ticks away, she felt her anticipation rise within her. It was always moments like this she get excited. She never know what her master would do.

DONG

Her heart leap up as the clock chimes eight times. She was ready for whatever her master has planned.

"Are you ready for tonight Jazz?" she heard behind her. She doesn't say nothing as she heard his footsteps come closer.

"Such a good girl you are," he said, "and beautiful."

compliments

Jazmine tries to hide her blush. Huey always could make her blush with his compliments.

"Look at me Jazz," he commanded.

Her green eyes met with his as they stared at each other.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Again she doesn't say a word.

"I want your answer Jazz."

"Yes master. This girl is ready to please you," she said. Not one word was a lie.

"Do you love your master?" he asked. She showed by her eyes.

Huey opened the buttons of his jeans, taking out his very hard cock for her to see. She took in everything about him. She loves to please him.

"I see the look in your eyes Jazz," he said, "do you want to please me Jazz?"

She didn't have to say anything, he knows her better than anyone. All she needed to do was stare into his eyes.

"You are such a good girl Jazz," he said, "show me how much of a good girl you are."

She did as he said. She kiss the tip of is cock before taking all of him into her mouth. She used all of her tricks to please her master. With the slightest moans coming from him, she knows that she was pleasing her master and well.

"That's enough Jazz," he suddenly said. Jazmine stopped her movements and stares right back to the floor.

"I am getting use to your tricks Jazz, but it doesn't mean I don't enjoy them," he said walking around her. Jazmine had to control her body movements as Huey touches her back.

"But you had gotten me so worked up it isn't fair now is it Jazz?" he asked, "and I want to hear you say it."

"No master, it isn't fair at all," she said.

"What do you think should happen Jazz? Should I tease you like you have tease me?" he asked.

"Yes master. This girl is for your pleasure," she said.

"Stand up and show what you offer me."

She stood up and Huey teased her with his hands and mouth. As he placed her arms behind her, he took the rope hanging from the chandelier. Once the tied ropes were in place, Huey continued with with his touches. It was hard for Jazmine not to moan. All of her pleasure belongs to him. But she couldn't help but flinch when he touches her belly.

"Jazz, don't worry," he said, giving a good hit to her back side, "I know your body isn't the same anymore. It's more of you to love."

Huey started touching her now fuller breasts, "You have no idea how beautiful you look now."

Huey took one of her nipples into his mouth. Jazmine had to breath deeply to ensure that she doesn't moan. He gave equal attention to both of her breasts before moving down. Stopping at the swell of her newly growing stomach he gave a sweet and gentle kiss.

"Nothing is more important than this," Huey said, "you are carrying the most important thing and I would never harm our child."

She smiles sweetly at him as he gave another gentle kiss to her pregnant belly. Telling Huey that she had gotten pregnant was one of the hardest things she ever had to do. They really didn't talk about having a family but Huey surprised her. He was happy when he found out she was carrying his child. Their plays were more gentle to make sure he wasn't going to harm them.

"Tell me Jazz," he said, "what are your colours?"

"Red, Yellow and Green," she told him.

"And why is it more important than now to allow me to know?"

"Because of our child."

"And what is your colour Jazz?"

"Green Master green."

"Good girl," he said, throwing one of her legs over his shoulders and feasting onto her womanhood. Jazmine almost cried out because she still wasn't quite use to Huey going down on her. But didn't mean she didn't enjoy it. Jazmine grabbed the rope that she was tied to, trying to control her breathing. She almost cried out when Huey places a finger inside of her and than another. It almost became to much. She could feel herself on the brink of her orgasm when Huey stopped his ministrations. He got up and kissed her as she tasted herself on his lips.

"You have no idea how good you taste to me," he whisper into her ear, "And I have deny myself of that pleasure. But never again."

He wasted no time entering into her and pumping inside of her hard and fast. It wasn't easy for Jazmine to control her cries as he dominated her while she was pregnant. She had a hard time trying not to cum when she wasn't being his submission.

"Cum Jazz, I want to hear you scream."

Jazmine cried out as three orgasms took over her body. Huey followed her after her third orgasm. Tears fell from her eyes as she was blissed out. Huey took care of her, untying the ropes from her arms and placing her on the pillows below as she came down from her high.

"Once you have recover, clean up and go straight to the bathroom," he said, leaving her where he had placed her.

Jazmine finished cleaning up from her play with Huey, retying the ropes back together and place the pillows back onto the couch. Jazmine was finish when she headed into the master bathroom. Huey was there by the bathtub, placing salts within it. When he notice her, he went over and gave her a kiss, as he took off her collar.

"Thank you Jazz," he said, taking her hand and guiding her towards the bath tub. Once she was in and enjoying the warmth of the tub, she felt happy.

"Are you alright?" Huey ask as he sat by her to talk.

"We're fine Huey," she said rubbing her stomach, "there will not be to many opportunities for you to have once the baby arrives."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I do not worry sometimes," he said, "and I am sorry about missing the appointment."

"You had business to attend to," she said, "and beside the doctor said we are in good health."

"I still wanted to be there," he said helping Jazmine out of the tub.

"I care if my husband is there for the birth of our baby," she said kissing him. "But I will miss my master when the baby does come."

Huey gives her a small smile as she hurries into the walk in closet. He couldn't believe that he was about to become a father. But with Jazmine has the baby's mother, he knows his child will be in good hands.

He gotten ready for bed as Jazmine came out dress for bed. Huey loved the new curves she had require from being pregnant. She crawl into bed beside him, curling up against him.

"What did the doctor say?" Huey asked.

"Oh that reminds me," Jazmine said, grabbing the envelope out of the night stand.

"She told me that she knows the sex of the baby," she said handing it to him.

"You don't know?" he asked taking the envelope.

"I wanted you to be the first to know. It's has the current ultrasound picture with what it is," she said smiling, "open it."

Huey opened it. His baby and wife were healthy that all that matter to Huey. But he was curious about if they were to have a boy or a girl.

"Well? What is it?"

Huey showed her the picture.

Girl.

"I'm so happy," Jazmine said, "but at the same time I am a bit disappointed."

"About what?"

"I was hoping to give you a son," she said sadly.

"Jazmine," he started, "I am happy that you are giving me a child. Yes I was hoping for a boy too."

Jazmine casted her eyes down.

"But it doesn't mean that I am not thrilled about having a daughter," he said, "and we can always try again."

"You want more children?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I do," he said, "and I will love them as much as I love you."

Jazmine kissed him, curling back up to him.

Never in a million years she thought submitting herself would come to the best thing in her life. Just because she had no control didn't mean she could have everything. Huey became everything to her. A husband, soon to be the father of her child and most importantly her master.

She rather have no control than to be alone. All thanks to Huey for making her dreams comes true.

THE END

###

 **Shoutouts:**

Juey: You always seems to be encouraging me when I think it may not be a good idea. Thank you for all of your support!

Natasha Annalise: I am happy that you are back and writing Cold Heart. I love every review you have written to me, giving me the support I need. Thank you.

Freegirl999: I am glad that you love this story. But I will be back with more! Thank you for every review!

VongolaDecima027: If I have spelled it wrong than I am sorry lol. But your reviews always makes me laugh because of the way you write. I love them. Thank you.

Jazminepink: I know they are totally into each other lol. I'm glad that you love Moki. Thank you for reviewing!

Wowstw: I am glad that you enjoyed it. Thank you again for all of your reviews!

.bae: Thank you for you reviews. I love them. Keep posted.

I luv Boondocks: I am glad you like this story. Even if I had put Bushido Brown in it but to me it made more sense. Thank you for you reviews.

HueyFan: Your reviews make me blush. Thank you.

sncjana: Thank you for you reviews. I am glad that you like it :D

dessypoo: I have updated for the final time but I will be posting more stories in the future. Thank you!

Beau: I hope this ending doesn't have you worried. Thank you for your reviews.

And to all of the Guest that have review. I cannot thank you enough to give me your thoughts. I love them all :D

 **That is the end of Power Exchange. Stay tune for my next story coming out in January 2016!**


End file.
